


Little Serum, Dash of Magic, Big Miracle

by WacheyPena



Series: Incomplete Works [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Roy get back together under some extraordinary circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of possibly rewriting this entire story and finishing it off. But for now it'll be a part of this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has a nightmare.

_All was white around Roy, even the clothes he was wearing, but it was the silence and vastness of space that bothered him. He couldn’t even hear himself breath._

_“Roy,” he finally heard someone say. It was soft but so loud. He tried to pinpoint where the noise came from._

_“Roy,” that same person repeated, and he started to recognize the voice. He listened more carefully as his name was said again, and knew without a doubt that it had to be him._

_From the sounds of his voice, the man seemed to be getting weaker, and this caused Roy to run off in what he hoped was the right direction. He was grateful when he started to see something in the middle of all the white. That was until he saw the blood, pooled all around the man’s body._

_Roy froze, and stared in utter shock._

_“Roy, please help me…”_

Gasping awake, the man named Roy Harper, and also known as the hero Arsenal, found himself shaking slightly from his nightmare. He had had nightmares before, but they were usually about things done in his past.

Then again, the man who spoke in Roy's dream usually inspired the many oddities in his head.

‘At least, he used to,’ Roy thought privately, having calmed down. He then got out of bed, and decided to check up on his little girl Lian.

She was found sprawled all over her bed, having knocked off her covers and drooling slightly onto her teddy bear. Smiling in amusement, Roy tucked Lian back into her blanket and kissed her forehead. Thankful she wouldn’t ever experience nightmares like him.

Seeing that his daughter was safe, Roy went off to get himself something to drink, but stopped when he walked into his living room. He scowled at the figure standing so boldly in his home.

Keeping his voice low, Roy demanded, “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

“Dick’s been kidnapped,” Batman replied. Nothing else needed to be said.

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's rescue part one.

Ra’s Al Ghul had once stolen a valuable statue from a village of Himalayan mystics, but it was taken back by a then newly fledged hero, Nightwing. Even though he was in a different costume, Ghul recognized his style of fighting to be similar to Batman, which meant he had to be the detective’s protégé.

The new Robin in Gotham merely confirmed Ghul’s suspicions that it was Dick Grayson, and so he started to plot an elaborate plan of revenge. Of course, he had other matters that were more important, and he preferred to go after his enemies when they least expected it. But he did keep track of what was going on in Dick’s life, such as who he cared for, trusted, hated, and his habits in and out of costume.

When he finally made his move, it was after he recovered the artifact from the Himalayan mystics; the same statue he had lost. Nightwing had just started patrolling in New York.

Ghul figured now was the best time, because the rest of the Bat-family was too busy getting their lives back into routine. He also had an experiment he wanted to try out on the acrobat.

Ra’s was not surprised when Batman started questioning his men though it had started sooner than he thought. He merely explained that his capture of Nightwing had nothing to do with hurting the detective. It was a personal matter between the two.

Regardless, Batman was not going to let his son be harmed further, and continued to hound Ghul down. But each time they would get away, and he’d only catch short glimpses of his son’s beaten form.

Finally admitting he needed help, Bruce recruited not only the entire Bat-family, but Arsenal as well. Roy was someone who loved Dick just as much as Bruce and the others, if not more, and it would be wrong to exclude him in the rescue.

\----Pisco, Peru----

“Father, is this really worth the hatred of my beloved,” Talia pleaded, just outside of Nightwing’s prison cell. She had been responsible for keeping Dick alive all this time, and had prevented any of his wounds from becoming permanent scars.

Unfortunately, this resulted in more beatings, as his captors wanted to mar his handsome features. Dick wasn’t sure why, but the ones in charge of torturing him seemed to really despise him. His abuse, however, served a double purpose in that it kept him weak enough so he couldn’t get away.

“Don’t question me, we are doing this for your benefit,” Ra’s replied harshly. If the experiment they were going to perform didn’t work, then the statue he stole for his daughter would be worthless.

\----Flash back, five hours ago in the batcave----

“Let me get this straight, Dick’s been kidnapped over a stupid statue?” Arsenal clarified, becoming slightly irritated at that fact. He, along with the others apart of the rescue, was sitting around the large bat-table and was going over information.

“Actually, according to O’s files, the statue was used by the mystics for fertility rituals. If there was a couple that couldn’t have a baby, they’d use some type of potion or mix with the woman’s blood, and then they’d have her drink it,” Robin explained.

“If she truly desires a child, she will be given one,” Batman finished, having read the files long ago. He understood how Ghul could’ve misconstrued Nightwing’s interference with the statue into being Bruce’s way of assuring that Talia never had his child. But the fact of the matter was that he hadn’t known about it at all.

“...okay then, moving on,” Arsenal replied, feeling the awkwardness suddenly flood the room. He was okay when working around just Robin, but the Bat always made him feel uncomfortable.

Getting back to business, Batman ordered, “Arsenal, I’ll need you, Robin, and Batgirl to go in from the front and direct their attention towards you. I’ll go in from the back. You’re objective is to retrieve Nightwing. I’ll confront Al Ghul.”

\----Current time, outside of Ra’s Al Ghul’s secret base----

“Bats, are you sure you want me up front? I can’t promise not to hold back on these creeps,” Arsenal said into his comm. link, a slight edge to his voice.

“That’s exactly why I put you up front. So don’t hold back,” Batman said, and implied that the archer could create as much damage as possible to the facility as well.

Smirking, Arsenal replied, “That’s nice to know.” 

With that said, he shot an arrow, and ignited the first part of their plan.

\----Inside, the security room----

“So he finally brought back-up. Took the bastard long enough,” a mysterious figure observed from the monitors.

“Sad to say we’ll have to say goodbye to Dickie now,” another figure added.

“Eh, he’s going to die anyway. Better if he died at home,” the previous figure stated.

“You don’t think the experiment will work?” He was questioned.

“No, and even if that statue is legit, Ra’s doesn’t have nearly enough power to produce the serum.”

\----Prison cell #0869---

Dick was able to hear the alarms sounding outside of the building, and felt his hopes rising. It still didn’t change the fact that he was strapped tightly onto an operating table with Talia Al Ghul hovering above his face.

She had been nice enough to heal Dick’s injuries and prevent him from dying, but to what purpose he wasn’t sure. Her remorseful look wasn’t reassuring, and made him even more wary.

“Everything will be alright. I wouldn’t allow my beloved’s favorite son to suffer,” she whispered into his ear, just before he felt her jab something into his neck.

There was an immediate reaction.

-To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's rescue part two.

Arsenal, Robin and Batgirl had made it to the prison cells, and were searching each room until they heard a loud shout emit from one of them. Acting quickly, Roy kicked the door open, and the relief that he had found Dick vanished as he saw Talia holding an empty syringe.

His anger must’ve shown on his face, because the woman looked terrified. She in fact bolted as he took one step inside the room. As much as he wanted to, he resisted going after Talia, and concentrated instead on freeing Dick from his restraints.

“Batgirl, assist Arsenal, I’ll try to gather evidence,” Robin ordered, entering the room then picking up the syringe. There was still a small amount of serum inside the glass and every little bit helped.

Having pocketed the item, he contacted Batman.

\----Hangar of facility----

“What is his condition,” Batman asked, as he searched around for Ghul.

“Pale, high fever, but he’s still coherent enough to know what’s going on around him. He says he feels a lot of pain in his stomach,” Robin answered.

“That bitch injected him with something,” Arsenal interrupted, obviously pissed.

Assuming the archer was speaking of Talia, Batman questioned, “Were you able to find anything that could help him?”

“Some of the liquid she injected him with is still in the syringe, and I found some files,” Robin replied, knocking out a few guards with his staff.

“Good, get to the cave immediately, and contact Leslie. I’ll stay and find Al Ghul.” With that said, they broke communication.

Clenching his fists, Batman decided to forego speaking with Ra’s, and go straight into fighting him.

\----Roof of enemy base----

Leaving the facility appeared to be much easier than getting in and Robin having the remotes to both of the bat-jets helped too.

Entering the cockpit of one of them, he had Arsenal place Dick in the passenger seat before leaving the archer with Batgirl to take in the other jet. They were then off towards Gotham city.

Once in the air, Roy pointed out something, “They didn’t put much effort into stopping us from leaving. They’re not even chasing us.”

“Trick?” Batgirl asked.

“It might be, so we should keep up our guard,” Arsenal suggested. This fact bothered him, but he was more worried about Dick. They couldn’t get to the cave fast enough in his opinion.

Thankfully Leslie was already there with supplies and set to work making sure all of Dick’s vitals were okay. She then tried to examine what little bit of the serum Robin was able to recover under a microscope.

“I’m unable to recognize any of this except for the blood,” she said sadly.

A little surprised, Robin grabbed the sample, and placed it in the bat-computer to analyze further. It only confirmed what Leslie had said, and declared there were unidentifiable substances mixed in with Dick’s DNA.

“What the hell do we do now,” Roy demanded, holding one of Dick’s hands in both of his.

Robin didn’t know what to say.

\----Pisco, Peru----

Tired of watching his enemy below him, Ra’s Al Ghul proclaimed, “Are you happy now, detective? You’ve once again thwarted my plans.”

Instead of talking, Batman responded by shooting a grappler line and landing on the same platform. He intended to speak with just his fists, and was somewhat thankful Ghul had the intelligence to realize that.

The Bat gave fierce blow after fierce blow, and it had become obvious from the beginning that he would win this fight. Before long, Ghul was on the ground, trying to crawl away. Though it would only take three steps for Batman to reach him and deliver the final blow, but he wouldn’t do such a thing.

Removing some cuffs from his utility belt, he was about to walk over and take Ra’s into custody when suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown in front of him.

“Sorry, old man, can’t let you have your way this time,” he heard someone say. Then the smoke cleared and revealed his foe to be gone.

It was then the sound of alarms went off around and inside the building. Taking a second to register the noise, Batman realized the base was going to self-destruct. Remembering that they had only brought along two jets, he resigned himself to pressing the button on a certain watch.

“Batman,” Superman shouted not three seconds later. He had already been in the area, because Tim had contacted and informed him of the situation at hand, and asked him to bring Bruce home as soon as possible. In fact, the Kryptonian had been interacting with Talia just before hearing the signal.

“She wanted you to have this,” he explained as he handed over the statue that caused this entire mess. Batman considered destroying it, but knew its people would want it back.

In the safety of Superman’s arms, Batman tried to think analytically about Dick’s condition, but couldn’t help but let some of his worry seep through.

It didn’t help when Kal said, “He’s dying, Bruce…”

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's rescue part three.

“He’s dying, Bruce. Neither Leslie nor your computer could identify the properties in the serum.”

“What about you? Didn’t you take a look at it?” Batman demanded harshly.

“Of course I did, which is why I know magic was used to make it. Now before you bite my head off again, would you like me to take you to Jason or Dr. Fate?” Superman retorted.

“Getting both would be more efficient. Contact Fate and have him meet us in the cave. We’ll pick up Jason directly,” Batman ordered in response.

Kal felt the urge to drop his friend just then, but held it in as he flew off towards their needed path.

\----Huesca, Spain----

It was an ordinary day, or as ordinary as it could be, in Jason Blood’s home when both Superman and Batman just about crashed through his window.

“We need your help,” Batman said first, holding what appeared to be a Himalayan statue. 

Jason was then given more details about the object, as well as what was done and now happening to Dick Grayson. So he went through the books in his library, and gathered what he would need to help the young man. Seeing as the Bat kept watching him, he tried to hasten his actions.

\----The Batcave----

Eighteen minutes passed before Batman and Superman arrived with Blood to help. Dr. Fate was already there, and had found a way to stabilize Dick and lessen most of the pain.

“It should be much easier to find a cure with the both of us,” Fate stated, waiting over by the lab table. Jason joined him, and they immediately started discussing a way to save Bruce’s son.

Speaking of, Bruce was sitting in his usual seat next to the bat-computer, still wearing the suit minus the cowl. He stared off blankly towards the bed they had Dick on, but Superman could tell he was trying to hide how badly he felt.

Placing a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder, Kal said, “Everything will be fine.”

“Harper, I’m going to be fine, the pain’s almost gone now,” Dick stated to the man who had his hand in a death grip. He appreciated the support, but he had a strong feeling in his gut that everything would be okay. Though he was surprised at how shaken up Roy appeared to be. Last he remembered the archer wanted nothing more to do with him.

About to say more, Dick paused as Dr. Fate stated, “Excuse me a moment, I will return shortly.”

The sorcerer then teleported out of the cave, and returned with two people from the village. One was a short, elderly woman who appeared to be a medicine maker, while the middle-aged man looked to be similar to the Chief.

“We believe this man and woman will be better able to figure out what is ailing your son since they are familiar with the relic,” Blood explained too a much irritated Bruce.

What was the good of having two sorcerers if even they needed help? Thankfully, Superman reassured that it probably would be best to have the two villagers, and it would ensure that no mistake occurred. Batman understood this of course, but he was irritated at the fact that these people were in his cave, and would now know his identity. But with the way the Chief acted so familiar with Dick, he figured his anger was pointless. Thus, leaving him to just brood.

The medicine woman found his brooding amusing, but paid no further attention to the Bat as she whispered something into the Chief’s ear. She then went over to Roy, and tried to reach for something on his head.

“Uh, what is she doing?” The archer asked, trying to duck away, but finding it difficult with his hands still clasping onto Dick’s.

“Oh, please forgive my mother. She has never seen red hair before. Our village consists of only black hair,” the Chief explained.

“Maybe you should give her a few strands,” Tim suggested. He had been sitting nearby, eating an entire batch of cookies Alfred made, out of worry.

Reluctant, Roy lowered his head to her hands, and found out the hard way that she wanted more than just a few as she gave his head several hard tugs before leaving off with several strands, which she put in a jar. So glaring at the youngest Bat, Roy stated, “Tim, remind me to kill you later, and Dick, shut up.”

The acrobat tried to contain his mirth, but couldn’t help it, until the old lady grabbed a few of his hairs too. He then tried not to pout as Roy started laughing at him.

The medicine woman continued to amuse as she threw some type of dust on Jason that made the Demon within sick.

“Demon’s are bad luck for any of our ceremonies, so if you would please leave?” the Chief asked, and added after being told by his mother, “It is also unnecessary to have so many people around. So if you don't mind, would you leave as well?”

Sensing the immediate tension that filled the room, Dr. Fate stated, “You’re cities do still need protecting, and Jason does have a prior agenda to deal with. I will stay here and keep you informed of Grayson’s condition.”

It was Batman, after placing his cowl back on, that started the ball rolling, and said, “Tim, Cassandra, suit up.”

“I’ll return Jason home,” Superman said, and did so in a flash.

Understanding why they had to leave, Dick found himself suddenly feeling afraid, and grasped onto Roy with his other hand. The archer looked at him, saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and did something he hadn’t done in a long time.

Roy kissed Dick. Not compassionately or wantonly. Just kissed, and it alone seemed to reassure that everything would be okay.

Finally letting go, Roy decided he should leave, and return to his little girl.

Once everyone was gone, the little old lady went about mixing ingredients she had brought along with her in a jar. The very same jar she had put Dick and Roy’s hair in. Not that anyone but herself could tell the difference, because she had three just like it tied to her waist.

She could see the love and connection between the two men, and knew in her heart what she needed to do.

“Before we give him the cure, we need you to remove your magic spell. We can’t risk it interfering with our magic,” the Chief explained, completely unaware of what his mother was actually conjuring up.

“Does this mean I’m going to be in a lot of pain before drinking that?” Dick asked, hoping it didn’t taste that bad.

“More than likely, yes,” Dr. Fate told him.

“Great, please take your time,” the acrobat said sarcastically.

“Once you drink, you should be asleep for a few days,” the Chief also told him, and received a thumb’s up in response.

The ‘cure’ was then done, and the medicine woman stood next to the medical bed with a cheerful smile on her face. Dick smiled back until Dr. Fate removed his spell.

Immediately, he felt like his stomach was being torn apart from the inside out, and he couldn’t hold back a painful moan. Thankfully, the cure was pressed against his lips, and he was helped in drinking it slowly.

It tasted similar to one of Bruce’s energy drinks, but Dick didn’t get to think further on it as he fell into unconsciousness.

-To be Continued


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has a dream.

_It had been too long since Arsenal last contacted Nightwing. Knowing something had to have gone wrong, the acrobat took to the air vents and started searching around for where Cheshire might be._

_What he found angered him. He had expected a fight between the two lovers but not this._

_Unmasked, Roy was strapped to some operating table, sweat dripping off of him in waves. He was so pale. Jade, meanwhile, was just walking around, repeating that he will never be a good father, and will never see his daughter in the other room ever again._

_Her words made Roy cry. The archer never cried._

_Outraged, Nightwing burst through the air vents, startling Cheshire and wasting no time to knock her to the ground._

_With his foot against her neck, he whispered calmly, “I want you to know, that from this moment forward, you lost all rights to be with your daughter and she will be with her father.”_

_Having said that, Nightwing proceeded to knock her out, tie her up, and then undid the straps on Roy. He knew he had to act fast if he was going to save his best friend, but the alarms to the facility finally decided to go into action, and alerted their enemies that they were there._

_Their escape was a blur, and all Nightwing could remember was getting Roy in the backseat of a jeep and holding baby Lian in his arms as he drove off. Without a baby seat he had to hold her tightly against him, and would unknowingly kiss her forehead every time she cried, calming her._

_He was so thankful to have gotten to the hospital in time, but still kept watch over Roy and Lian in case Cheshire found them._

_When she didn’t come by in the first twenty-four hours, Dick realized she wouldn’t. Jade had taken his words to heart it seemed. He was now left with worry over how long it would take for his friend to wake._

_Three days passed. Three days, in which he took care of Lian along with the nurses. During that time, Dick felt some type of feeling wash over him, every time he held the infant. It felt like pride and regret, the former more so. But he wasn’t sure why he felt this way._

_Finally, Roy woke up, and even though he was still recovering from the poison, Dick reintroduced him to his baby girl._

_Again Roy cried, but his tears were from joy._

_He held tightly onto his little Lian, playfully kissing her nose, and letting her grasp one of his fingers in her hand. She was happy too, they could tell with her big toothless smile._

_It was at that moment Dick realized what feeling it had been that had gone through him when he held Lian. The same feeling he felt for Roy, but was too scared to admit even to himself._

_Love._

Dreaming of love and then having the smell of cookies wake you up was a wonderful thing. At least for Dick, and he snatched the cookie that had been waved in front of his face with his mouth.

“I thought so. Even in sleep, you can’t resist Alfred’s cookies,” Tim asserted, sitting back on a stool next to the bed.

“How long have I been out?” Dick asked as he stuffed his face with another. His little brother should know better than to place a plateful so close by.

“Almost an entire day, but I got bored, so I decided to try out the cookie theory,” Tim explained, grabbing three said cookies for himself. When he saw his older brother unconsciously move his head towards the smell, he had tried to see if it would really wake Dick up.

Taking a moment to breathe, the acrobat asked, “What happened while I slept?”

“The Chief and his mom were taken back home with their statue by Dr. Fate. I’m guessing he went home after that. Clark called to make sure you were okay. Alfred put away some leftovers for you, and Roy wanted you to know that Lian is happy you’re safe and alive.”

“Weird, I just dreamt about Lian,” Dick interrupted. Seeing his brother’s quirked brow, he elaborated, “I dreamt about the time me and Roy went to get her from Cheshire.”

“I see, anyway, Bruce is going to go over what the village people did to you while we were gone, but he hasn’t had time yet,” Tim finished.

“Why doesn’t he just ask me himself? I mean all I did was drink out of a jar and fall asleep,” Dick retorted, and felt a little peeved at his mentor.

Then again, he had no right to be angry at him. Bruce had been through enough already having to save him. He’d have to find a way to reassure him that it won’t happen again.

Dick was so caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the slight panicked expression that appeared on Tim’s face.

-To be Continued


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim investigates while Alfred meddles.

Ever since he had had that dream, Dick couldn’t get Roy and Lian out of his head. He felt…love sick to put it lightly.

It didn’t help that Batman grounded him to the Manor. Otherwise he would be beating thugs into the ground, or riding off on his bike somewhere that was not Star City. 

Oh who was he kidding? Dick was doomed. All he needed was the right motivation.

Meanwhile, down in the Batcave, Tim was going over the footage for yesterday. Fast forwarding to the time they got Dick into the cave, he made sure to jot down any detail onto a notepad in front of him. He especially paid attention when the Chief and his mother arrived.

The hair pulling put a smirk on Tim’s face, but he took note of how she put all the hair into one jar. Then he watched himself and Cass leave to suit up, if only to miss the Kodak moment between Dick and Roy when they kissed.

Thinking it would be a nice gift, he decided to save the image onto a computer file.

Watching Dick sigh for what seemed like the thousandth time, Alfred decided it was high time for the lad to stop moping around. So he prepared Dick’s favorite type of sandwich, and calmly sat down next to him while he ate it.

Dick knew what Alfred was up to, but didn’t mind. He needed someone to talk to about this, and who better than his surrogate grandfather? He would understand.

So half-way through his sandwich, he asked, “Alfred? Um, you were there last night, right?”

“Of course sir, until the lady had us leave,” the butler replied.

“Well, did you see Roy and I…?” Dick asked, not finishing it.

“Yes, I did, and might I say that was quite a smile on your face once he left,” Alfred said in return.

Smiling inwardly as the young man blushed, Alfred questioned, “Master Dick, is it possible you still love him?”

Suddenly feeling like a 15 year old again, Dick said, “I think so…”

“Now Master Dick, you either love him, or you don’t. No thinking involved.”

“I do Alfred, I do,” Dick stated quickly.

“Then what are you still doing here? Shouldn’t he know how you feel?” Alfred asked calmly.

“But Bruce grounded me,” the acrobat excused lamely.

“Nonsense, Master Bruce merely suggested you stay here. I’m sure if we take special precautions, you can visit Mr. Harper.”

Hugging onto the old man, Dick said, “Thanks Alfred.”

“No problem, Master Dick. Come now, we have plans to make,” Alfred stated, getting up and heading towards the phone.

It took a little longer than he thought to freeze the image and then save it, but Tim thought it was worth the effort. As he waited for the file to save, he went over the notes he wrote down, and tried to compare them to the information they had on the fertility rituals in the village.

The ceremony itself was only supposed to consist of a priest or chief, a medicine maker, and the woman who wished to be pregnant. The liquid they had her drink contained the woman’s DNA, however, the woman they encountered grabbed both Dick and Roy’s hair. Maybe their sources were outdated?

Reading the top, Tim discovered that this information had been documented over seventy-years ago. The ritual itself could’ve been changed a great deal since then. But there was no sure way of knowing until he watched the rest of the footage.

What he saw only confirmed his suspicions.

“I will handle Master Bruce, do not worry,” Alfred affirmed, watching Dick fidget nervously with the suitcase he was carrying.

Then with a whoosh, Superman was there, having used the back entrance, like asked, and greeted, “I hear someone needs to visit Star City?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dick replied sheepishly.

Smiling, Superman picked Dick up in his arms, and with good luck from Alfred, flew off.

Only seconds after they left, Tim came rushing into the hall and asked, “What was that noise I just heard? And where’s Dick? I need to tell him something.”

“Oh, I’m afraid you’re just a tad too late, Master Tim. Master Clark was kind enough to pick him up and take him to visit Mr. Harper in Star City,” Alfred explained, but slightly worried, asked, “Is there something wrong?”

“Uh…" Tim replied intelligently.

-To be Continued


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin tries to get to Star City.

Tim was unsure of whether or not he should say anything. There was no sense in worrying Alfred, but at the same time, he had to tell Dick what he’d found out. Though now he wondered if it would be wrong to stop his older brother from seeing the one he loved, just because of a hunch. Sure, it was a big hunch, but the result was impossible. It couldn’t happen. Could it?

“It’s nothing Alfred. I was just investigating something and wanted Dick’s opinion on it,” Tim explained, and went back to the Cave.

Once there, he suited up, and got into one of the jets. He’d use the excuse of having to see the Titans as his reason for racing over to Star City, even though the speed of the jet could not compare to Superman.

Robin used every trick he knew to speed up his flight, but just before he arrived on the borderline of Star City, Oracle contacted him. 

Quickly, he explained, “I’m going to see the Titans. They said they needed me.”

“Oh, so they did get through to you?” Oracle confirmed.

“Uh, yes, they did, but I…wasn’t given much detail as to what was wrong,” Robin replied, unsure of what his comrade was talking about.

Noticing his pause, Oracle explained, “Something big just happened on an island in Hawaii. They want you to check it out. I’ll send the coordinates.”

Hearing him gasp, if quietly, Babs asked, “Robin, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’ll go ahead and change direction.”

She could tell something was awry, but from his clipped tone, Oracle knew Robin wouldn’t reveal anything to her at the moment. She’d have to ask another time, which she would.

***

In less than an hour, Robin landed the jet, but once again had to take deep breaths as he remembered what island he was on.

It was the island Kon usually went to for sanctuary. His own little Island of Solitude. But with his best friend dead, the island held no more meaning to Tim.

But something had landed here, and it was up to Robin to find out what it was. More importantly, to see if it was a danger to the world.

So marching forward, Robin followed the small trail left behind from a year past. And he pushed through small trees and undergrowth as he did, until finally reaching a cavern towards the center of the island.

The cave he entered was small, and was at the bottom of an inactive volcano. Kon would go in here to think, and would sometimes let Tim enter. But even if he didn’t, Tim still would go inside, because he was stubborn like that.

Robin remembered one day in particular, when Kon had gotten into a fight with Superman. He proclaimed no one really loved him, because how could they, if even his own father didn’t really care?

Tim had admitted to loving him right then and there, unable to stand the anguish in his friend’s voice. Sadly, Kon thought he meant platonically, and it never hurt more than anything else to know that his friend was so incredibly dense.

Taking a moment to stop, Tim tried to repress the painful memory. He was Robin, the fearless leader of the Titans, the Boy Wonder. But right now, he felt like Tim Drake—the boy who lost his mom, dad, ex-girlfriend, and best friend. He almost lost Dick, too.

Suddenly, Tim remembered what he had originally set out to do when he took off in the bat-jet. But when he turned around and saw the sun start to set, he figured he was way too late to make a difference now.

Still, he had to try, so testing his comm. link he decided to ask Oracle to patch him through to Star City, specifically Roy’s comm.

***

“Note to self: Don’t ever go on missions like this alone,” Robin told himself dryly. With his concerns for Dick handled, he felt relieved, until he walked upon a wall of stone that hadn’t been there before.

He then cursed at the fact that he didn’t have powers, and again wondered why his team thought he would be best for this job. He couldn’t possibly lift all of these stones.

So Robin went back a safe distance before throwing two or three batarangs at the rubble, hoping he had enough to get through it all.

When he finally broke through, Robin discovered the asteroid, and did what anyone, most specifically Bart, in his position would do. He threw a rock at it. When nothing happened, he threw another. Then another, in case he hadn’t irritated what was inside the asteroid enough yet.

Deciding to stop goofing around, Robin went up to the large rock, and was about to place his hand on it to see how hot it was. Only the hand that burst through it and gripped his throat stopped him.

Robin couldn’t breathe, and tried to remove the hand clutching his throat but to no avail. He was shocked again as another hand burst through the stone, and went for him, except instead of his throat, it felt around his chest.

When its fingers found the R emblem, the grip around Robin’s throat loosened immediately, and let him down.

Catching his breath, Tim took a moment to look at the hands that now hung as if tired. He recognized those hands!

“Kon!” he exclaimed, and tried prying some of the asteroid apart for his friend.

It took several painstaking minutes before Kon fell out on top of him exhausted and weary. He was also naked, but Robin tried not to concentrate on that.

“Kon, are you okay?”

“Did you have to throw the rocks?”

“You’ll get over it. Now can you get up?”

“I fell on top of you, doesn’t that say enough?”

“So even if I gave you support, you wouldn’t be able to walk to the bat-jet, huh?”

“No.”

“…we’re stuck like this aren’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.”

-To be Continued


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Roy's 'confrontation.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's smut was based off of role play where I played Dick and the other was Roy.

It was mid-afternoon when Dick was dropped off at Ollie’s house, and had his luggage placed in one of the spare bedrooms in case Roy didn’t welcome him. Ollie doubted that, but humored the son of the Bat, and told him where to go.

***

At the park, Roy watched his daughter play in a nearby sandbox, and felt more than saw Dick approach. Years of being in the other’s presence granted him this ability.

Roy hadn’t stopped thinking about Dick either, not with the recurring images of seeing him dead in a pool of blood, his name dying on the acrobat’s lips. Once was more than enough with that nightmare, and even though their last encounter with one another had left Roy feeling angry and hurt, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad right now. But if Dick thought he was just going to get away with a ‘thank you for saving me,’ he had another thing coming.

Thankfully, it was Lian who spoke for him first, and cried happily, “Uncle Dick!” She then ran out of the sandbox and into Dick’s arms.

The image of the acrobat holding his daughter looked so right to Roy, but he kept silent and began to walk over to them. He then tried to hide the smirk that came up when his little girl laid down the law, and said with a pound of her fist against Dick’s chest, “I missed you! Don’t you ever go away so long again!”

Wincing slightly, Dick was unsure of how to reply to that statement. To say 'I promise I won't,' would earn an eye-roll from Roy and would be used against him in their inevitable argument later. But to say 'I can't promise that,' would just piss off Roy, and upset Lian. So he went with the third option and replied, "That depends on your daddy, sweety."

Roy was reminded again of why he was mad at Dick in the first place, for being an ass. Once he was next to them, he reached for his daughter, settling her on his hip as she asked, "Daddy, you're not going to let him go away again, are you?"

Sighing, he ruffled her hair and said, "We'll see, etai yazi, we'll see."

***

It was a short time later that they had entered Roy’s house, having just dropped off Lian at Ollie’s. Both men decided to have it out at his place; not that they would be fighting if Dick could help it.

“Get you anything, flyboy?” Roy then asked, as he walked over to the fridge to get a drink for himself. The unease and tension between the two men had made him thirsty, and Dinah had raised him to be polite.

“No thank you,” Dick replied, having been raised by Alfred to do the same.

Roy then felt a near-physical ache in his throat, because of the stiltedness between them, when everything had been so easy once. He came back out with a bottle of water, and leaning in the living room doorway said, "So, what brings you around? Come to say thank you?”

“Yes and no,” Dick said vaguely in return.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that.”

“Yes, I wanted to say thank you, but that’s not the only reason why I came here.”

“And what is your other reason?” The archer questioned, having placed his water on the counter and standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Dick suddenly found himself at a loss for words. Should he just come right out and say how he feels? Hint up to it? Or should he apologize for what he had said last time?

Getting impatient, Roy said, “Out with it, Grayson. I didn’t let you into my house just so you could stand there.”

“I don’t—it’s hard for me to say,” Dick spouted out lamely.

“What’s so hard about saying ‘I’m sorry?’ ‘I’m sorry, Roy, for making you love me and then ripping your heart out because I have ‘issues’ you shouldn’t need to deal with,’” the redhead shouted, stepping into the living room.

Feeling his own heart break, Dick said, “Is that all you want from me? An apology?”

“Oh hell no, I am not going to play your game of self-pity. Now either you tell me what you came here to say, or you can get the fuck out,” Roy declared, only a few feet away.

With options like that, it was no wonder Dick just went up and kissed him. It was always said that actions spoke louder than words.

And with his arms still wrapped around the archer’s neck, Dick said, “I love you, I miss you, please take me back.”

Roy was still at first, but he'd missed Dick too damned long to keep himself from kissing him back. Or the way he pulled him in closer, either, his body jerking at the sound of those three words. He kissed Dick again, hard and sure, hand tangling in his hair.

The acrobat whimpered, taking this as a sign that he was accepted again. He never should have left, but that wasn't the point anymore. He had his Roy back, and Lian. Together they'd be happy, he'd make sure of it.

Roy pulled out of the kiss, eyes a cross between hungry and hurt. "Dick... be real goddamned sure, because I can't take you doing this again--and there're about a million things I want to yell at you about, but ... I love you, too."

“Roy, I’m sure,” Dick replied, feeling happier than he had in…years.

"Yeah, flyboy?" Roy’s voice was uncertain, as he held Dick hard.

"Yes, now kiss me again," Dick demanded with a smirk.

"Demanding little--" and whatever the rest of that was lost in a savagely hard kiss.

Dick moaned, and wrapped one of his legs around the archer's thigh. Roy growled in response and his hands went to Dick's ass, lifting him, and kissing him deeper.

Though he never admitted it, Dick loved it when Roy lifted him up like that. The possessive grip on his ass felt so good, and he couldn't stop himself from rubbing his groin against his lover, or the moans that came out of him.

Roy was so thankful he lived in a one-story house, and trusting Dick to hang on, he walked them over to his bedroom.

"I'm still pissed at you, just so you know," Roy growled as he shoved his door open with his shoulder, and then sucked at Dick’s throat, moving to drop them both onto the bed.

Dick replied breathlessly, "I know; I'll make it up to you both."

"Good," Roy replied, hands sliding under Dick's shirt as he trapped him against the bed.

He then kissed his lover's throat until he had to break away long enough to push the shirt off. With access to much-beloved, much-missed skin, he set about laying claim to Dick all over again with every touch causing the acrobat to moan as he did so.

As much as Dick enjoyed it, he thought it unfair that he wasn't doing the same for Roy. So he tried to remove his lover's clothing too. The archer let him, but never eased up as his hands and mouth continued to rove all over Dick’s upper body.

With the shirt removed, Dick immediately went for parts of his lover's chest that he could reach, applying suction to various places there and leaving behind bruises. His hands, meanwhile, were busy trying to undo Roy's pants.

"Not that fast, Dick. Not this time,” Roy said as he bit his shoulder, and chuckled softly when his lover tried but failed not to pout.

Dick backed down and ran one of his hands up and down Roy's back in encouragement, while the other gripped the redhead's hair gently. He enjoyed the sensations his lover’s mouth was giving him, though Roy gave special attention to scars he didn't recognize out of possessive fear.

Roy then started working Dick's pants open, braced over him, but stopped when he heard his name.

“I love you,” Dick said softly.

The archer's lips twisted into a half smile, then he replied, "Love you too," and tugged the rest of his lover's clothing off, pinning Dick under him again heartbeats later. The pin itself only reassuring just how much he really loved him.

The acrobat felt completely overwhelmed with emotion--he didn't understand why, but he was happy. All that mattered was that he had his Roy back, and little Lian would have her uncle around again.

Roy could tell there was **something** going on with Dick, but it seemed like a good thing and god, **why** was he still wearing anything? It was a few moments work to get out of his pants and lay skin-to-skin with his lover, devouring his mouth again.

Trying to focus on the matter at hand, Dick moaned as his mouth was ravaged, and wrapped both of his legs around Roy's waist, making the redhead moan back at him hungrily. Roy rocked his hips, grinding against Dick and reached out for the dresser drawer, any thoughts of taking it slow wiped away by the feel of his lover's body.

Enjoying the friction, Dick rocked back, wanting his lover inside of him as soon as possible, but it was hard to manage fine dexterity when Roy's brain was more than half turned off but he found the bottle he was looking for and slicked his fingers by touch, hand sliding down to press into Dick's willing body.

"Roy, hurry," Dick seemed to whine. He felt so close but so far from the edge of coming, and moaned when Roy started to prepare him.

"Easy... easy..." Roy told him, unwilling to take his time on this either, not with Dick reacting like that.

Before long, the archer was pulling his fingers away and slicking himself. Roy then pressed into Dick, trusting his lover to take him in, and with a loud moan, he did. The acrobat then took a moment to revel in the feeling of being filled, before rocking his hips.

“That's right, flyboy, move for me,” Roy whispered to him, sucking at his earlobe, moving with Dick's pace.

It didn't take too long for Dick to establish a smooth rhythm, holding tightly onto Roy, and unable to hold in his moans as they started to sound more like wails.

God, but Roy loved it when Dick got loud for him, when he couldn't help but let all that control go and scream. He talked to him, soft and profane and praising about how good he felt, how good they were, fighting not to lose it entirely too soon.

All of it was just too much; the feeling of Roy's cock inside him and the words being whispered into his ear. He couldn't control himself, and before he knew it, Dick came hard with a gasp and arching his back and dragging his lover over with him with a soft, harsh oath emitting from his lips. Roy's body went erratic with deep short bucks that stilled into tiny shudders.

Dick now had a smile on his face, his eyes half-lidded, and he strangely felt very warm inside his belly. Tired as well. Roy was just about as exhausted, and completely unwilling to move.

“Roy, are you still awake?”

“Unfortunately, what is it shortpants?”

“Um…would you be okay with me living with you and Lian?”

Roy froze, head coming up to look down into Dick's eyes in shock. "You... god, yes, but…”

“But what?”

“I…what about the Bat? What about Nightwing?”

“I’m sure Bruce would prefer me staying with you and not in New York by myself again. As for Nightwing? If you don’t mind another cape being around, I can always patrol here,” Dick explained in a hopeful tone.

Smiling, Roy said, “Okay, that actually works... Yes, I want you here."

Both men then shared a slow lingering kiss, the archer feeling himself grow hard again inside his lover.

“Ready for another round?”

“With you? Anytime.”

-To be Continued


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Robin and Roy.

It wasn’t necessarily the noise of his communicator that woke Roy so much as it was his need to pee. In fact he hadn’t noticed it went off until he was in the hallway bathroom.

He dreaded it was his team calling him for a mission, because he really wanted to get back under the covers and snuggle with Dick. And he was hoping for a little morning delight after that.

“I understand it may be a bit late where you’re at, but I have something I think you should know,” he heard Robin say.

“Hey, little bird. What did you want to tell me?” Roy responded, not too surprised. He kind of expected a call like this eventually, but from the Bat himself.

“It concerns Dick.”

“I figured, why else would any of you guys call me unless it was to make sure I made him happy?”

“It’s not about that. I know you’ll make him happy. What I have to say concerns what happened in the cave with that medicine woman.”

“What do you mean? What did she do?” Roy asked, his good humor replaced by concern.

“It’s just a hunch, but I think she made Dick pregnant.”

“You’re shittin’ me! There’s no way that can happen! Those files said—“

“The files are outdated by more than a decade. She also had him drink from the very same jar she put both of your hairs in.”

“It’s still not possible. How can—why would—are you sure about this?”

“Like I said before, it’s just a hunch. There is another possibility.”

“What is it then?” Roy half-demanded, and tried to keep his voice low.

“Well, she did see the two of you kiss, and may have thought your love for each other was enough to cure the poison, which would explain the hair.”

The archer felt joy fill him at those words, and with a sigh of relief said, “I think that’s what she did. There’s no way she would make Dick pregnant. Besides, it’s impossible.”

“I know, but it never hurts to be sure. So if you would, could you please look out for signs? I don’t want to find out my hunch is right when it’s too late,” Robin pleaded softly.

“Yeah, sure thing. I’ll make sure Dick doesn’t suddenly grow boobs,” Roy joked.

After a few more departing words, their conversation ended, and he went back into his bedroom. Dick was still asleep, but his arm was moving around as if searching for something.

Probably him, so Roy quickly got back into bed, and embraced his lover again. Letting sleep take over once more.

If only he had been there moments ago, when Dick was glowing in blue light. 

-To be Continued


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy's back! Oh, and something about a jellybean?

The second time Roy woke up, it was to soft kisses on his neck, that and his lover’s erection pressing against his thigh. Life was finally being good to him it seemed, as he received the morning delight he had craved. 

They went at it for well over an hour, but they knew they had plenty of time before Lian was brought back home. So Dick and Roy took their time getting out of bed, and took a leisurely shower together too. Physically not separating from one another.

In fact, by the time Dinah arrived with Dick’s suitcase and Lian, they were still holding onto each other, and making out on the couch in Roy’s clothes.

Oblivious to what she was interrupting, Lian squealed and ran to them. She was so happy to find her Uncle Dick was still here!

Both smiled at her, and Dick moved himself away from Roy just enough to sit Lian in between them. Then, with a mischievous glint in his eye, the acrobat started to tickle her mercilessly. Her father held her down playfully for a bit, before helping her get back at Dick.

Dinah watched amused, and could tell the two men had worked things out. She was still a bit peeved at Dick, but knew her anger would be inappropriate since he had nearly died three days ago.

Suddenly, her comm. went off, and she heard Oracle order, “Get yourself and the boys to Titans Tower now.”

***

It didn’t take long for Black Canary to bring Arsenal and Nightwing--and Dart-- to Titans Tower. They then found themselves to be the first of many to visit the destination, because Kon-El, also known as Superboy, was back!

Indeed, there was laughter and hugs all around, as well as good food. Kon, who had been dressed before anyone knew he was back, still felt a little weary from his return. He also didn’t know how to explain how he got back in the first place.

“Sounds like Rae will have to go into your mind later,” Nightwing teased. His brother’s happiness—hidden to everyone else—was so obvious to Dick, and he was thankful the Kryptonian had returned.

“Please, my head hurts enough,” Kon replied, causing everyone to laugh.

“Alright, that’s enough joking around. We need to test your abilities and see how capable you are,” Robin stated, pulling his semi-reluctant friend out of the room.

Realizing where they were headed off to, Nightwing said, “Hey wait up! I’ll go with you.”

Arsenal knew too, and tried to grab onto his lover’s arm, but was stopped short as Lian pulled on his pant-leg asking, “Can we watch a movie?”

“Sure, but only G rated,” he told her quickly, and shouted as he saw Nightwing disappear, “Don’t jump off the roof!”

“I won’t!”

“He’s gonna jump,” Gar said flatly, and received a glare from the archer.

***

“I swear, if you jump, I’m not letting Kon save you,” Robin said once they were on the roof of Titans Tower.

“Okay, I’ll just throw you off instead,” Nightwing responded playfully then added, “Besides, you need a test dummy.”

“Does that mean I can hit you in the face?” Kon asked, also playing around, but earned himself a smack upside the head from Robin.

“Alright, invulnerability is intact,” Robin muttered shaking his hand.

“So what ability should he test out first? His TK?”

“Something small first, then we’ll have him try and lift you.”

“Aw come on, I’ll land on my feet if he drops me.”

“No, you may be too heavy for him to even lift at all.”

“Robin, what are you trying to say? I’m fat?”

“Nah, just in the head,” Kon interrupted, earning another smack.

***

“Okay guys, the movies can only be G rated, so that means we’re pretty much stuck—I mean blessed—watching Disney,” Cyborg announced to the small crowd gathering in the living room.

It seemed some in the hero community were using Kon’s return as an excuse to make a small reunion of sorts, and the ones that usually stayed here, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire, were just thankful they had a big enough living room and food.

The guests they currently had consisted of: Flash, (Wally), Kid Flash, (Bart), Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Troia, Tempest, Tempest’s wife and son, Black Canary, Arsenal, Dart, Empress, and Green Arrow, (Conner).

“So, what movie do you guys wanna see?” Cyborg asked once everyone was settled.

“Sleeping Beauty!” Dart shouted happily. Everyone laughed cheerful, and didn’t argue with her choice.

***

Taking a few seconds to concentrate, Kon tested out his super-hearing. When he found he could hear Robin and Nightwing’s heartbeats, he tried to listen further, and heard the beginning of the movie below them.

“Aw, they’re watching a movie already! Can we go now?” the Kryptonian whined.

“Not until all of your powers have been tested.”

“Let’s speed through the rest of them then. Do your x-ray on me, and tell me if you see my skeleton,” Nightwing suggested.

Kon tried to, and was relieved when he was able to see the other hero’s insides, until he noticed something strange. It looked like there was a really small jellybean outside of his stomach. Was that normal?

Turning his vision away slightly, Kon wanted to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, but jumped back when he burnt a hole in the roof just behind the other hero.

“I take it that needs some working on,” the acrobat stated plainly.

“Um, yeah…can we go now?”

“Not until you’ve tested your flight. That’s the last one,” Robin answered.

Immediately getting onto the roof’s railing, Nightwing indicated he wanted Superboy to join him.

Exasperated, Robin said, “I thought Arsenal told you not to jump off the roof.”

“I’m not,” his older brother responded, and pushed Kon over. He then watched amusedly as the Kryptonian screamed for a bit and landed with a big thump.

“What is wrong with you?!”

“Nothing really, unless you count me being happy unusual.”

“…” Robin didn’t know how to respond to that. He was glad that Dick was happy, and seemed to have finally gotten his life back together, but why did he have to be so hyper?

Kon, meanwhile, was fuming on the ground.

***

Everyone in the living room had ignored the loud scream they heard outside the window, because they knew it was merely Superboy failing to fly. He’d live they knew. And Roy was just thankful it wasn’t his lover.

Speaking of whom, Nightwing had come in to join them, along with Robin, and sat himself next to the archer. Carefully maneuvering Lian into his lap instead. She giggled at this, and snuggled with her favorite uncle.

This earned him various stares such as the obvious love Roy had for him, but also different versions of curiosity. To close friends, the acrobat looked happier than he had in years, so much so he practically glowed. Hell, even Diana noticed. How long would his happiness last they wondered?

Robin took note of the stares, and filed it away as something to think over later. Something was a bit off about Dick, it wasn’t bad, but it was still different. He didn’t get a chance to contemplate it though, because a disheveled and grumpy Kon sat next to him. Thankfully, Kid Flash was kind enough to spare them a bowl of popcorn.

***

“Good thing each room has private bathrooms,” Dick whispered, having changed into civvies after the other guests left, and placed a sleeping Lian in the middle of the bed he’d be sharing with Roy.

The archer stayed silent, standing in the bathroom doorway, and merely watched his lover with a small smile on his face.

“What?” Dick asked, causing Roy’s smile to widen.

Roy then waved for Dick to come into the bathroom with him, and waited till he was to close the door and lock it. It was then he attacked, his lips claiming Dick’s own in a breathtaking kiss.

“But, Lian,” Dick had protested once they broke apart.

“Then don’t make noise,” Roy replied, grabbing his lover and bending him over the bathroom counter.

It was quick work to lower the cotton pajama pants the acrobat had put on, and his own boxers. But what did take up their time, was searching for lube in one of the bathroom drawers. Thankfully, Gar always kept them stocked so Roy was able to lube himself before entering Dick with one quick thrust. Normally he’d prepare, but his lover was still loose enough from that morning to make it no problem.

For his part, Dick covered his mouth instantly with his hand, and was pressed against the mirror. He had found himself hard the moment his pants went down, and tried to hold back his moans.

Roy went at a steady and hard pace, growing more aroused with each sound Dick tried not to make. But he too soon found himself making noise. 

So lifting his lover up against him, back to chest, he tried controlling himself as he whispered hotly, “Look. Look at yourself. How beautiful you are. Writhing, trying to hold back. So beautiful…”

As more words spilled forth out of his mouth, one of his hands started to roughly roam Dick’s body, before finally settling on his cock, squeezing almost viciously.

That was it. Dick came in hard spasms right then and there, and caused Roy to come right after and bite his shoulder to hold back his moan.

Both then leaned forward onto the counter, still physically joined, and panting.

“Did you know, in the original ‘Sleeping Beauty,’ the Prince had to get her to come in order to wake her up?” Dick suddenly asked.

“Don’t ever tell Lian that,” Roy ordered, before kissing his lover’s ear.

-To be continued


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one surprise after another!

Everything was perfect, and that scared the shit out of Roy. He and Dick were half through the month of November, nearing Thanksgiving, and hadn’t had any problems yet. Last time they were together the two of them argued nearly everyday.

Perhaps spending a year away with his family had helped Dick, that and his near death experience, which pissed Roy off to a certain extent but he wouldn’t dwell on it. No need for him to ruin the relationship.

‘Besides, I should just be enjoying this,’ he thought to himself privately as he was putting away some of his clean clothes.

Dick had insisted on doing laundry, which was odd, but that didn’t bother Roy. So opening up his top drawer, he was about to put his boxers away when he jumped back with a yelp. Something that wasn’t there before was there, and it scared him.

“Roy! Are you okay?” Dick asked, having run into the room.

“What the hell is that?!” Roy demanded, hysterical.

Cautiously, the acrobat walked up behind him, and looked at the item inside the drawer.

Sheepishly, Dick then said, “Surprise?”

***

Roy had every right to be afraid, because after that day one of his worst fears was realized. He, and the entire Arrow-clan, was invited over to Wayne Manor for Thanksgiving.

Bruce willingly invited them over, and that was just not normal! Add to that, Superman and Superboy were invited too.

What made matters worse, is that Dick had taken the invitation as a ‘good sign,’ and claimed he would make their big announcement at dinner, despite arguments to the contrary that it would be better to tell everyone, specifically the Bat, in private. Roy didn’t want to die.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything will be fine,” the acrobat assured.

Roy still wasn’t convinced, but he had no choice, as they left to his house in New York.

***

“Now Lian, don’t say anything till after I announce it, okay?” Dick said, buttoning up her little blue sweater. This was her first visit to the Manor, and if things went well, it wouldn’t be her last, Dick hoped.

“Is my other grandpa scary?” she asked in return.

“No sweety, he only scares bad guys,” Dick explained.

“Then why is daddy scared of him?” Lian continued to question.

“Because he caught one of your dad’s arrows once.”

“Wow! Really?”

Nodding, Dick picked her up into his arms, left her room, and walked towards the front door. He stopped though when he caught Roy pacing in the living room. It was obvious he was nervous, and trying to hide his left hand.

“Would it help if you didn’t wear the ring till after…?”

“No, I want to wear it, it’s just…Dinah will notice, and she’ll ask,” Roy responded.

“Then let her, and explain she’ll find out at dinner,” Dick said, before going out the door.

***

Lian had never seen a house so big! There were so many rooms and stairs! Lots of stairs! She wanted to have a look around, but her daddy kept her close as they walked into the living room. Then she was introduced to her future family members; discreetly without them knowing so.

Great Grandpa Alfred seemed nice, and made delicious cookies! She was only allowed one, but he gave her another one when her daddy wasn’t looking.

Aunt Barbara was there, and she snuck Lian a cookie too. Before long, she had eaten eight chocolate chip cookies, which would explain her hyperactivity later on.

“Roy, would you come with us? We have something we’d like to discuss with you,” Clark asked after being introduced to the little girl.

Noting it was both Bruce and Clark wanting him to follow—to the Batcave no less—Roy replied, “I’m not going to regret this am I?”

“No, we just want to chat,” Bruce said in a way that made the redhead think he was going to die. Slowly and painfully. He must’ve found out!

“Can I come?” his daughter asked.

“I’m afraid not, sweety. Where we’re going isn’t safe for children to visit,” Clark explained.

Lian tried not to pout as she was left with her Aunt Mia.

***

“So, what did you guys want to talk to me about?” Roy asked as casually as he could, but with Superman next to him, it was kind of pointless to try.

“Relax Roy, we merely have a question for you,” Clark said warmly, patting the redhead on the back.

“Speak for yourself Clark. I have things to discuss with him after we’re done,” Bruce stated, any sign of the fop completely gone and replaced with the Bat.

The archer had never been more scared in his life. He was going to be related to the Bat!

Giving his friend a stern look, Clark continued forth and asked, “We’re forming a new Justice League, and want to know if you’d like to join?”

“What?” Roy responded, caught off guard.

“Dinah and Hal have already agreed to be apart of the new roster. It’s too risky for Ollie now that he’s Mayor. We need an Arrow.” Bruce explained.

“Um, okay…yeah, sure,” Roy finally replied, gaining some bit of confidence. Maybe he wasn’t dead after all.

“Great! Now we just need to figure out where you’d like the teleport to go,” Clark exclaimed.

“Or more importantly, where did you get the engagement ring?”

On second thought, Roy was dead.

***

‘What’s taking them so long?’ Dick worried as he stared towards the grandfather clock. It had only been a few minutes, but he was afraid of what Bruce would say to Roy if he noticed the ring.

Add to that, Lian was getting a little out of control, rolling on the ground in her little dress. Constantly giggling, and asking Kon to lift her with his TK. She made what she believed to be airplane noises too.

She would also run to Dick, if only to ask, “Can I say it yet?”

“No sweety, not yet,” he’d say in return, and watch her run off to Kon again.

“My word, I do believe we have a very hyper-active child on our hands,” Alfred stated.

“You think you can refrain from giving pie to those who gave her a cookie?”

“Master Dick, that is a little unfair, seeing as I was obligated to give her a cookie. How about I refrain from giving them a fork to eat the pie with?”

“That’ll do Alfred, that’ll do.”

***

“Bruce, I thought you weren’t going to say anything till after Dick said something about it.”

“Clark, leave. This is between me and Roy.”

There was an intense pause before Roy said, “Don’t worry. I can take care of myself.”

He then watched as the Kryptonian reluctantly left, and taking a deep breath, tried to prep himself for what was about to be said.

“I want you to know, I have no objection to this engagement. I know you’ve changed over the years, have become a better man, and you make Dick happy. That in and of itself makes me happy, but before I give my complete blessing on this, I want to make it clear that we both agree on what needs to be done for Dick’s safety.”

“Are you talking about Ghul still being out there?”

Bruce responded by sitting in his computer chair and bringing up files on Ghul’s latest activities, as well as the recording of the healing ceremony Dick went through.

***

When Clark came back up by himself, Dick knew something had to be wrong. Babs and Dinah had already asked about Roy’s engagement ring, and despite his best efforts, Dick ended up telling them. Tim had also known and accepted it with a nod, and more than likely told Kon, who gave him thumbs up immediately after. So it was more than likely that Bruce had noticed the ring too.

“Please tell me he’s not giving him some speech or threatening to remove his entrails?” the acrobat pleaded.

Chuckling softly, Clark replied, “Don’t worry. They’re just talking, and even if Bruce tried anything, I’d get Roy out before then. Now tell me, when did you set the date?”

“Uh…we haven’t gotten that far yet. We were going to announce it at dinner,” Dick admitted, somewhat shyly.

“Ah, I see, but now you have more good news to tell.”

“What do you mean?”

“We just asked Roy to join the League, and he accepted.”

Dick gasped in surprise, and then a small smile came onto his face.

***

Roy was currently leaning over Bruce’s chair, listening as he explained contingency plans he had for his fiancé’s safety. The majority of them involved making daily reports of any suspicious activity, which the archer knew would bore him.

There was also a particular pattern he began to recognize, and so he asked, “Why does every single one of your plans end with Dick back here, in the Manor? Why not at the Watch Tower, or with me at our home?”

“Did you know Dick was kidnapped while at home?”

“No, but do you remember how many times Ghul has snuck into your place? He can do it again!”

“Not if you live here as well,” Bruce retorted.

“Oh no, I’m not living with you. It’s bad enough you’re my father-in-law!”

“You think I want to be related to Ollie? Besides, you know this is the safest place Dick and your daughter could ever be. The Watch Tower is not a place for your little girl to grow up or be home schooled.”

“Next you’ll tell me how Gotham has the best schools,” Roy muttered, but understood the point.

***

“Everyone, can I please have your attention,” Dick spoke loudly, and waited for everyone to quiet down and listen before saying, “I have two announcements to make, and the first one is that Roy was just asked to be apart of the new Justice League, and has accepted.”

“That’s my boy! I knew he’d make it in someday,” Ollie proclaimed, hugging Dinah in his glee. Everyone else clapped.

“What’s your other announcement, Dick?” Babs asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“I believe Lian will do the honors of revealing that one,” the acrobat replied, and nodded his head to the little girl.

Lian then exclaimed, “MY DADDY AND UNCLE NIGHTWING ARE GETTING MARRIED!! AND I’M GONNA BE THEIR FLOWER GIRL!!”

She then ran and clung to Dick’s leg shouting further, “HE’S GONNA BE MY SECOND DADDY!”

-To be Continued


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving dinner.

“Roy, am I dreaming? Or is everyone really okay with us getting married?”

“Everyone’s okay with us getting married,” the redhead replied softly, kissing the top of his lover’s head.

Both men were cuddling under the covers in one of the spare bedrooms next to Dick’s old room, which was now Tim’s room, and contemplating whether or not to have sex again.

Everything that happened at dinner had left them both feeling pretty exhausted.

\----Flashback----

“How’s the bachelor party going to work? I mean, you’re both the ‘groom,’ should you have separate parties? And what about strippers? Should they be all male, female, or a mix of both?” Ollie asked, after everyone said grace. He was still reeling from the news that his eldest, who sat three seats away from him, was going to get married.

“They’re not having strippers. Period,” Bruce answered. Both he and Ollie were on opposite ends of the rectangular dining table so everyone ended up hearing what they said to each other.

“Ah, come on! What’s a bachelor party without strippers?” Ollie responded, shrugging at Dinah, who was next to him and glaring.

“What are strippers?” Lian asked, sitting in between her new grandpa and papa Dick.

“People who get paid to take off their clothes,” Kon explained, and earned a slap against the head from those next to him, which were Clark and Tim.

“There’s just too much risk that Ivy will infiltrate as one of them and take advantage of us. Believe me, I’ve seen that scenario played out too many times.”

“Who says we have to have female strippers?”

“I do,” Kon claimed, and was again smacked.

“Just stop talking,” Tim suggested, and went back to eating his food. He also tried to ignore Cass, who was sitting next to him with a smirk on her face.

“Male or female, she will find a way. So there will be no strippers, and that’s assuming they even have a party,” Bruce said firmly, swatting at a pea that was thrown at him. And Lian quickly went back to pretending to eat her mash potatoes.

“We’re having a party,” Roy responded quickly.

“But what are we going to do for entertainment? We have no strippers,” Dick half-joked.

“See? Your boy agrees with me! You’ve got to have strippers! Now I know this place—“ Ollie tried to say but was smacked by Dinah.

“Thank you Dinah, and I hate to say this, but I have to agree with Bruce. For one, Ivy has sex pollen, and I don’t want her to come in, spray us with that crap, steal our stuff, and later wake up with my head in Tim’s lap, Kon and Dinah together, and Dick in your arms. See my point?” Roy explained, trying to keep his words at least partly censored for his little girl. Thankfully, she was too busy trying and failing to hit Bruce with a pea to notice.

“I see the point that you don’t want me sleeping with Dick.”

“Ollie…”

“I’m kidding! Lighten up! There won’t be strippers. But we’ve got to have beer.”

“Of course,” Roy agreed, and everyone became silent.

“I don’t really like beer,” Dick then said, breaking the silence.

“I second that,” Babs added.

“I third, but knowing you guys, you’ll probably stick me and Cass on patrol that night,” Tim said.

“No, we wouldn’t leave you out,” Dick responded.

“We still need someone to patrol, and technically it is a bachelor party,” Bruce started to suggest, but paused as he caught another pea from Lian.

“Are you trying to say you’re going to have all the girls working while you get to relax? And Lian, sweety, stop trying to hit Bruce,” Dinah questioned.

It had become obvious to everyone what the little girl was trying to do, as she had given up being subtle about it. She would get her new grandpa if it was the last thing she did!

“It’s alright, she’ll run out of peas soon, and no, I’m not saying all of you have to work. We just need someone reliable to do that while the bachelor party takes place,” Bruce finally responded.

“Hey, who’s going to be our best man?” Dick whispered to Roy, as his dad and Dinah continued to debate.

“We’re both going to have best men, so it’ll be Wally, Garth, or Conner, and wait—how big is this thing going to be?”

“I thought we’d invite a couple of friends…”

“Yeah right, more like the entire hero community. Dick, we don’t want to attract that much attention do we? I mean, I don’t want what happened at your wedding with Kory to happen with us.”

“It won’t, as long as we keep it secret.”

“That’s gonna be impossible with Wally as your best man, which I know you’ll pick him for. He’s got such a big mouth, he’s going to end up telling everybody, and then their rogues will find out, and anyone who has a grudge against either you or me will crash the thing.”

“The only one I can think of who’d want to crash our wedding would be Cheshire.”

“…Why’d you have to bring her up?”

“I’m not, I’m just saying she’s the only one I can think of.”

“Oh? Well I can think of plenty, see there’s: Slade, Jason, Raven, Joker, and Ra’s al Ghul. Once Ra’s finds out you’re still alive, he’ll probably come after you again. So you brought up Chesh for a reason.”

“I’m just worried,” Dick partially admitted, and earned himself a kiss on the cheek.

Roy knew that wasn’t the complete answer, but it would do for now until they were in private.

Tim sighed, as he saw what could’ve been a potential argument end with a kiss. He wanted that with Kon, but his Kryptonian friend was too busy stifling his laughter at Lian trying to hit Bruce. Maybe he needed a glove of kryptonite to slap him with. But slapping made him think of spanking, and he was so not going into that fantasy right now.

“I have an idea as to how you can solve your problem,” Clark suddenly said. He had been listening to the whole debate, and once everyone stopped talking to listen to him, he explained.

“I hope you don’t mind Dick, but I overheard your conversation just now, and I realize that the problem with both the wedding and the bachelor party is keeping it secret. Either would be open to all kinds of attack if known about to our rogues.”

“So, instead of giving invitations to a bachelor party or wedding, why not just disguise them as invites to a regular party? That way no rogues will assume something big is going on, and you’ll get to have all your friends there.”

“A secret wedding that not even the guests know about?” Dick said more than asked.

“Exactly,” Clark affirmed.

“Get him Lian!” Kon then yelled, and Bruce was finally hit with a pea, due to his gaping at Clark. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

“Yay! I got him! I got him! I got my new grandpa! I hit him! I hit him!” Lian started to sing, but stopped when Bruce hit her back with a small piece of carrot.

“Pride always comes before failure,” Bruce told her.

From shock to anger, she glared, and said, “This means war!”

A food fight commenced.

\----End Flashback----

So after a long shower, and sex that involved Roy convincing Dick that Cheshire was nothing to worry about, both men lay under their blankets still naked.

“I was thinking of growing my hair out again,” Dick said, yawning.

“Ah good, it’ll match your dress.”

“I’m not wearing a dress.”

“But you make such a lovely woman.”

“Roy, shut up.”

“Yes dear.”

-To be continued


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve Party, or Secret Bachelor party!

Dick yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, as he continued to listen to Babs and Dinah discuss his, emphasis his, wedding plans. When he decided to visit the Tower to ask for some tips, he didn’t expect them to take over!

It was no wonder Roy chose to do the bachelor party. Then again, the archer had to work along with Bruce on that.

“Now, what type of dress would you like to wear? Strapless I hope,” Dinah teased.

“NO! For the love of god no! I refuse to wear a dress!!” he exclaimed, causing the girls to laugh.

“Don’t worry Dick, we won’t put either you or Roy in a dress. It would be a dead give away to the wedding,” Barbara explained.

“But don’t think you’re getting out of wearing something! I have plans for you,” Dinah promised.

Seeing her smile, Dick had never been more scared in his life.

***

“Doesn’t a bachelor party occur the night before the wedding?” Roy asked, as he spun around in the extra computer chair Alfred brought.

“Yes, but if we’re to abide by Clark’s plan, having two parties in a row would be obvious. And there has to be another reason for them to occur, which is why we’re having the bachelor party Christmas Eve, and on New Years Eve your wedding.”

“Why so soon? I mean, not that I don’t want to marry Dick, it’s just—don’t weddings usually take months to plan?”

“You underestimate Oracle. She has connections everywhere, including for a wedding. She was once engaged to Dick, if you remember.”

“Yeah, I do. They kept putting it off.”

“All the more reason to get you two married already, because if Dick gets time to think about this, he’ll panic.”

“Right, commitment issues.”

Bruce grunted, but said nothing to that as he continued to search through various invitation styles.

***

“Grayson’s still alive,” a shadowed figure stated.

“How are you so sure?” his companion asked.

“There have been no funeral plans, no reckless Bat throwing his life away on the streets, no grieving little birds…”

“I heard that Green Arrow and his family were invited for Thanksgiving.”

“The family’s getting bigger then. Our next move may be more difficult.”

***

Roy exited the Batcave, humming a little tune, but stopped as he realized how surreal he suddenly felt. The party was all planned out, and he and the Bat actually had a decent conversation afterward. They got along…

It was the apocalypse!

“Daddy! Daddy! Dinner’s ready!” Lian shouted, running by the study, and ran off again to inform her Uncle Tim.

Roy sighed with relief when he saw she was alright, and headed towards the kitchen when he stopped again at the sight of Dick going up the stairs.

“How’d things go with Dinah and Babs?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” his fiancé replied with a groan.

“That bad, huh? Anyway, dinner’s ready.”

“Okay, give me a few minutes.” With that said they departed.

Entering the kitchen, the archer sat next to Tim, and was amused to find the boy letting Lian use him as a chair since she couldn’t reach everything on the counter.

“Remember Alfred, she only gets two cookies for desert,” Roy then reminded, smiling at his little girl’s pout.

Dinner went about smoothly and quietly. A little too quietly for anyone’s taste, as they noticed Dick still wasn’t present. It wasn’t like him to be late, especially when it was Alfred who cooked, so the archer was sent to go get him.

Roy found out why as he caught his lover completely zonked out on the bed, or at least partly on the bed, since Dick’s legs were dangling off of it, and tried to think of how Dinah and Babs could’ve tired him out. Did they really take Roy’s jokes about a dress seriously?

Either way, he set about removing Dick’s shoes and pants, leaving him in boxer-briefs and his shirt, and then rearranged him so he was laid on the bed correctly. Finally covering him up, Roy kissed his fiancé on the forehead, and moved a lock of hair off of his face.

The archer felt a little worried though, since Dick hadn’t woken up during that whole thing.

***

_Dear Clark Kent,_  
You are cordially invited to the Wayne family’s Christmas Eve Party!  
Location: Wayne Manor  
Date and Time: December 24 at 6:00 pm  
Requirements: Formal wear, and this invitation.  
Contact for more Information: (761) 555-3481  
Please RSVP! 

“Hey Lois, guess who just got invited to Bruce Wayne’s Christmas Eve party…” Clark taunted. He was just doing it to be fair, since she cancelled their date.

Of course he already knew he would be invited, and that he’d be the one of many to attend, but it was still fun to tease the woman. Now he just needed to figure out what gift to get Dick and Roy.

***

“Dick, I got some bad news,” Roy tried to say seriously, as he came into the room they had been staying in. The acrobat had just finished putting gel in his hair.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Dick asked worried. If something happened to one of their friends, he didn’t know what he’d do.

“Donna and Kory know, and they’re going to go shopping with you and the girls for a dress.”

The archer finally let out his laughter as a pillow was thrown at him, and tackled Dick on to the bed. He didn’t care that their tuxes would get wrinkled as he kissed his fiancé into breathlessness.

“You know, we still have fifteen minutes…” Roy suggested mischievously.

“And your hair can easily be fixed,” Dick replied, quickly maneuvering himself on top.

***

“Uncle Tim? Do I look pretty?” Lian asked concerned. Some of the other female guests had already arrived, and their dresses were gorgeous in comparison to her green one.

“Yes, in fact, I think you’re the prettiest girl here,” Tim replied earning a squeal of delight from his future niece. And he smiled as she ran off to tell Mia.

Coming up behind his friend, Kon said, “Dude, I think she likes you.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“She’s always asking you for compliments, wants hugs from you, and calls you, ‘her Uncle Tim.’ I’m telling ya, she likes you.”

“You’re retarded,” Tim said back, and walked away with the distinct feeling of wanting to smack his friend upside the head. Better yet, he wanted to hit Kon with a sledge hammer. A sledge hammer that had the words ‘I like you’ imprinted on them.

Tim tried to convince himself that his sudden need to hit his best friend was just due to his hunger, not his feelings, so he went off to get something to munch on before the speedsters arrived.

On his way to the snack table though, he spotted Dick and Roy finally climbing down the stairs, their suits slightly wrinkled and their lips swollen. Tim wondered if a quickie was such a wise thing to do right before a big party, and then wanted to hit them with a sledge hammer too. Only the words would be ‘Horny Bastards.’

***

Dick was growing more and more thrilled by the minute as everyone he knew started to arrive. He had already confirmed with Donna and Kory that they knew of his engagement to Roy, and would go shopping along with him, Babs and Dinah. He also asserted that they were to tell no one else without his permission. Of course most of the Titans, except Wally and those who worked along with Tim were already told, so they agreed.

Speaking of the speedster, Dick couldn’t help but notice that Wally had sat himself alone in one of the table’s setup in the ballroom. He asked Clark and got a nice little summary as to why.

While in space, Kyle Rayner had had a run-in with some aliens that liked to experiment on different species. These beings had taken a liking to Kyle, and luckily for them they were able to capture him. He had to be rescued, but by the time the corp. got there, the aliens had already succeeded with one experiment.

They had three more planned for him, so he was immediately transferred somewhere far away from their vicinity, which thankfully had been earth. But Hal and John were already stationed at earth too, so one of them had to go. Hal had an obligation to the new League, so John, along with his wife Shayera, left.

John and Shayera were Wally’s best friends, but now they were gone.

Dick understood his friend’s sadness, but felt more sympathy towards Kyle, who he also found to be sitting by himself. The guy had to be going through a lot emotionally.

So deciding to be friendly, he approached Kyle’s table and said, “Hi, do you mind if I sit here?”

“Huh? Uh, um…no?” Kyle replied startled. He had just been waving to some blond guy and Flash when someone came up behind him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Dick Grayson.”

“Kyle Rayner. Um, nice to meet you.”

***

“So far, the bachelor party’s going great,” Roy said, tasting some wine Bruce gave him.

“Mmhmm,” Bruce confirmed.

“Something bad is gonna happen, isn’t it?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You’re not gonna fight with Hal are you?”

“No, Ollie is keeping him distracted.”

“What about your rogues?”

“They’re all in Arkham,” Bruce said simply, before asking, “You’re not going to start a fight with Kyle are you?”

“Huh? Who’s Kyle?”

“The Lantern Dick is currently flirting with.”

“They’re not flirting.”

“Are you sure? Dick seems awfully close to him.”

The archer paused for a moment, before stating, “Bruce, just tell me what you want to say to me.”

“You’re awkwardness towards me is annoying, now leave.”

“Fine! I was just trying to be nice,” Roy half-muttered to himself, and left to join his fiancé. He was actually grateful though, since he had no idea what to talk about with the Bat.

***

Kyle figured out really quick that Dick Grayson had to be the most social of all the super heroes, because everyone knew him and would wave. Add to that, he now had four other men sharing a table with him, which included Roy Harper, Connor Hawke, Wally West, and Garth from Atlantis.

Not that the artist minded that much, because he did want to know Connor. Ever since their gazes first met, Kyle couldn’t shake off this feeling that he had to get to know him. And it appeared that the feeling was mutual, which was so unlike his interaction with Wally that first time. He wasn’t sure why the speedster’s resentment still upset him though.

The two redheads at the table couldn’t help but notice Kyle and Connor’s awkward stares, and shy smiles. Roy found it to be amusing, and started to scheme something. Wally, on the other hand, found himself feeling oddly jealous; he didn’t like Kyle.

Since Roy’s wild spiky hair blocked Dick’s view of Connor, he didn’t see the obvious attraction between the blond and Kyle. Instead, he saw Wally look forlorn at being ignored by Kyle. He had to find a way to get them to be friends.

Garth, the only one able to see both Wally and Connor, got a sinking feeling that there was going to be a big fight between the two. Not now, but in the distant future. He pitied the Lantern.

***

“You know, I’d say something about this party, but I’m afraid I’m going to jinx it.”

“Go ahead and say it Clark. It’s three hours into the party, and I doubt my rogues would come in now. They like to crash the parties early.”

“Okay, well I think this is a great party, food is fantastic, your family seems to be doing great, and I don’t think anything can ruin it.”

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded from the front doorway. Then a collection of Batman and Superman’s rogues came in.

“What’s a good party without the party crashers?” Joker exclaimed.

“I’m so sorry Bruce,” Clark slumped.

“Don’t tell me, tell the hospital.”

“What? Why?”

“Because the girls are about to give them over a dozen patients.”

Sure enough, all the female guests, excluding Lian, were beating the crap out of the rogues. The guys had a great time.

-To be continued


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days that lead to, as well as the Wedding.

_Wally had just led Roy to the hotel suite, and wished him luck as he sped off. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room, and realized ten fold that he was married._

_He was married to the most beautiful man he had ever known and loved, who was now in the bedroom waiting. Roy had to take a moment to let this sink in. He then wiped away at his joyful tears._

_Finally getting into the bedroom of their hotel suit, Roy was stunned as to what he found._

_Dick…was dead._

Gasping, Roy found himself sitting upright in his bed, sweating and breathing hard. He looked to his side and found his lover wasn’t there. Then he remembered, the girls, as well as Bruce, ordered that he be separated from Dick until the wedding. That way it would be more ‘romantic’ during the honeymoon and quieter in the Manor. The acrobat had made it a bad habit not to hold back his moaning.

‘Fuck this shit,’ Roy thought, and found his cell phone. He had to hear Dick’s voice.

After three rings, a sleepy voice answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Roy? What’s wrong?”

Roy sighed, the sound of his fiancé’s voice soothing him, and said, “Nothing, I just wanted to call and say I love you.”

“Oh, I love you too, bowhead.”

***

Seeing as they only had five days to do everything, the girls had to go shopping right after Christmas, but so did the rest of the country, which was why Dick was so thankful to have Kory and Donna on their side.

“Ladies, I really appreciate this, but I don’t think it’s necessary—“ Dick tried to protest.

“Nonsense! We get you more sexy things!” Kory cut off. She and Donna dragged him into the fifth sex store they had found. Dinah and Babs trailed behind trying but failing to stifle their laughter.

They had already purchased six negligees, twelve thongs, a double headed dildo, three regular dildos, five different vibrators, two matching cock rings, two pairs of chaps, leather and beaded collars, and a chest to put all this stuff in. Barbara intended to make a special lock for the chest later on, so Lian couldn’t get into it.

“Okay, do you want a whip or paddle?” Donna asked holding up both items.

“Who says I’m into spanking?” Dick responded, but blushed when Kory grinned. So he submitted, “Fine, the whip.”

“Catwoman fetish anybody?” Dinah joked, making all the girls laugh, and that gave them more ideas.

“No please! I don’t want to dress like her!”

“Girls, I think that’s enough shopping for the honeymoon. We need to find a dress for Lian to wear,” Barbara finally intervened, ignoring Dick’s ‘Thank you!’

“Oh you’re right, she’s going to be flower girl, so we have to get something really cute and flowery,” Dinah started to describe.

It was quick work to find stores with formal dresses, but most were limited when it came to dresses for little girls.

“What’s the theme for the wedding?” Donna asked.

“Everyone’s wearing white, including both grooms, though I have a feeling someone is going to rebel and wear black,” the blonde woman replied.

“It’s Bruce, he can’t help it. Besides, Ollie will probably try to wear green,” Babs added.

“Not if I can help it!”

“Maybe we try another store?” Kory interrupted, pointing towards what appeared to be a baby shop. The other girls shrugged, figuring they had nothing to lose by going in.

Once inside, the girls separated into pairs, leaving Dick to explore the store on his own. He didn’t mind as he looked at random bobbles and toys. They reminded him of Lian when she was a baby. She was so adorable and innocent. The type of innocent he wanted to protect.

Dick didn’t get to stay around long enough to raise her as a baby though. He and Roy weren’t together yet. And that made him feel remorseful. He wanted to raise a baby along with Roy. In fact, he wanted to raise a dozen if his lover agreed to it, but he’d settle for just four or five.

Suddenly, he found it, the perfect dress for Lian, and called for the girls to see.

It was all white, short-sleeved, with rose-like designs, and had light blue ribbons around the waist and bottom of the skirt.

When Dinah approached to take a look at it, she gasped and said, “Oh Dick, she’ll love it!”

***

Roy didn’t want to make it a habit of visiting the Batcave, but seeing as he was ordered to stay at Wayne Manor along with his daughter for the next five days, he couldn’t help it.

So here he was again going over security measures for his lover’s safety. Tim was practicing somewhere in the background behind him. 

Some of the plans he thought were a bit much, like assigning someone to act as security guard for Dick. The acrobat wouldn’t take a liking to that one bit, and Roy was thankful that it was only to be done if one or more people were out for Dick’s life. That wasn’t likely to happen, especially with how careful they were taking things.

Then there was the matter about the last resort, which Roy commented, “Tim, is it just me, or does every one of Bruce’s plans end with Dick back here?”

“The Manor is the only place he views as the safest place to be. That and the Fortress of Solitude, but he only goes there for a private moment with Superman.”

“Hey, are they…?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t wish to.”

“Geeze, you don’t have to bite my head off,” Roy responded, and looked a little more closely at his future brother-in-law. Tim did look pretty pissed off about something. He tried to think of what it could possibly be. The only things currently happening besides the wedding plans were Superboy and Wonder Girl trying to get back together.

Now that he thought about it, Dick had mentioned that his little brother had a thing for Kon. So the thought dawned on Roy that Tim was heartbroken.

Knowing his lover would do something, Roy said, “You should tell him how you feel.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Tell Kon you love him.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“No, I just have more experience in this field than you do. Believe me, it’ll only get worse the longer you keep it a secret. Admitting the truth is the first step to moving on.”

“What if I don’t want to move on?” Tim responded, and left the cave.

“…I tried.” With that said, Roy went back to reviewing security.

***

Lian was overwhelmed with joy, because of the dress her Papa Dick chose for her! It was the perfect flower girl dress and she would wear it proudly! She had already shown her Daddy and Grandpa Alfie, but now she had to find her Uncle Tim. She wanted his approval most of all.

When she found him, however, he looked so sad, like he was about to cry.

“Uncle Tim? What’s wrong?” she asked approaching him.

Startled, Tim tried to calm down before saying, “Nothing, I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Don’t worry about it Lian. I’m over it.”

“No you’re not, I can see you’re still upset. Why? Who hurt you? Who do I need to beat up?”

Tim was surprised by her outburst, and wasn’t sure on how to soothe her. He decided a vague truth would be best.

“I love Kon,” he ended up saying instead, much to his shock.

“Ooh, like Daddy loves Papa?”

“Yes.”

“Does he know?”

“No.”

“Why haven’t you told him?”

“He’s trying to be with someone else.”

“So? Tell him! Daddy always says secrets are not healthy to have, especially ones of love. So tell him!”

“Are you sure that’s what I should do?” Tim asked, realizing there would be no arguing with his niece. He also wanted to know how she got all that out of him.

“Uh huh, I know so!” Lian proclaimed, and gave her uncle a hug.

***

“Hey Dick, what are you wearing?” Roy asked into his phone. It was only two days into their separation, but the archer found himself feeling horny despite the absence.

“Right now? Your green pajama pants and those black silk boxers that barely cover my ass. You know which ones.”

“Yeah, my favorite. Now tell me what you’re doing.”

“Taking said boxers and pants off.”

“Do it slowly, near the phone so I can hear.”

After doing so, Dick picked his phone back up, as well as one of the sex toys bought for him, and said, “What would you like me to do now?”

“I want you to tease yourself, go over all your sensitive spots, and pretend it’s my hands and my mouth doing it instead.”

Obediently, Dick used his right hand to toy with his nipples, making sure to keep the phone near his mouth as he gasped and made them erect. He then lightly trailed his hand up and down his stomach, causing himself to laugh a little bit.

“Don’t tickle yourself.”

“Your kisses sometimes feel like that.”

“Oh, well I’ll have to work on that. Now stroke yourself.”

Dick was surprised at how fast his hand moved to obey, and moaned as he jerked himself.

“Okay, you’re enjoying that too much, stop.”

“Roy…” Dick whined.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get back to it. Now do you have some lube nearby?”

“Yeah.”

“Get it out. I want to hear you finger yourself.”

Dick couldn’t hold back the moan his lover’s command caused, and retrieved the lube. He then worked quickly to slick his fingers before starting to penetrate himself.

“Yeah baby, that’s it. Find that spot.”

It wasn’t until he had two fingers in that he was able to, and let out a loud moan each time he hit it. His pace was slow at first, but sped up on his lover’s command.

“How many fingers are you using?”

“Three…”

“Good, keep going.”

His breathing heavy, Dick admitted, “Roy, I want you inside me. I need you inside me.”

Roy grunted in response, tightening his grasp on his cock as he listened to his lover’s pleas over the phone. He paused though, when he heard Dick shifting, and asked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m about to use a dildo Kory bought me.”

“Fuck, you bastard, I only have my hand. A dildo is cheating.”

“But I want you inside me!”

“Fine, but do as I say with it. Lube it up.”

Dick whined but assented and did as told, biting his lip in anticipation.

“Tease it around your entrance, then slowly insert the head.”

Dick’s breath quickened as he teased himself, and then said, “It’s in.”

“Good, now thrust it all the way inside,” Roy said, in a voice huskier than before. He then purred satisfied at the shocked moan he heard from his lover.

It was then a simple matter of saying ‘in, out, in, out,’ and at whatever speed Roy wanted, as his fiancé obeyed greedily. He only wished he was there to watch, but the sounds Dick was making were good enough to provide a decent visual.

“Touch yourself Dick. I want you to cum, now.”

“Oh god Roy!! Aaah!”

The archer made his own satisfied noise, as he too came. He then wanted to kiss his lover, but all he could do was say, “Okay shortpants, clean up, then go to sleep.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.”

***

It was easy to get into Dick’s fitting room, and watch him as he stared into the display mirrors. The silk white shirt and white dress pants he planned to wear at his wedding made his tanned skin glow, and gave him the appearance of a desert prince. His blue eyes looked even bluer than before too, but his insecurities, fears, and doubts were also very clear.

“Troubled?” his observer asked.

“Slade,” Dick stated, staring into the reflection of the man behind him. He should’ve known he couldn’t keep his wedding a secret from him, despite all the precautions that were taken.

“Don’t be angry. I merely came to congratulate you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Alright, if you’re going to be so rude, I came to warn you.”

“Of what?”

***

Holding his wedding garments in their custom made box, Dick paced around impatiently waiting for his lover to answer his phone.

“You’ve reached Roy Harper, world’s sexiest man, how can I help you?”

“Roy.”

The archer’s good humor died away at that tone, and he questioned, “What’s wrong?”

“Slade,” Dick replied, which was more than enough.

“Shit, who has a hit on you?”

“Two people, one of them…is Jade. I’m so sorry Roy.”

“Don’t apologize. I expected as much from her. She did try and kill Dinah. But who’s the other one? Ra’s al Ghul?”

“It’s Jason. He’s been working for Ghul for the past couple of months. I think he’s just using the man’s connections though.”

There was silence on the other end, as Roy thought over something then said, “Dick, you’re getting a bodyguard.”

“What? I don’t need—“

“Yes you do.”

“…you sound like Bruce.”

“I am nothing like him! I’m just trying to keep you safe, okay?”

“…”

“Please Dick, it’ll only be for the next two days!”

“…okay.”

***

Originally, Kyle hadn’t known about Dick and Roy’s engagement. In fact, he didn’t even know they were together until he started hanging out—dating—with Connor after Christmas. Now he was supposed to be Dick’s bodyguard? Wasn’t he Batman’s protégé?

And another thing, which he had to ask was, “Wasn’t your hair shorter last time we met?”

“Yeah, I wanted to grow it out, but the girls didn’t want my hair to turn into another mullet, so they made me get hair extensions. It feels weird.”

“Why do I get the feeling that’s not all they did?”

“Well, they made me wax my…” Dick made a gesture motioning below his waist.

“Ooh, I’m so sorry,” Kyle responded, wincing in sympathy.

“It’s okay, they made it up to me with food. Anyway, are you and Wally getting along yet?”

“Um, it’s sort of awkward right now.”

“Oh I see. What about Connor?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know what I mean.”

“…Things are okay,” Kyle finally admitted, blushing slightly.

“Mmhmm, anyway, Dinah wants me to meet her at a beauty parlor to get a pedicure. So let’s go!”

“You’re getting a pedicure?”

“Everyone’s going to be barefoot at the wedding, so my feet have to look pretty. Not that I think a pedicure is necessary; I take care of my feet. Besides if you think that’s weird, Batman does it on a regular basis.”

“Now there’s a mental picture!”

Both laughed before heading off. Dick felt he could get used to having this extra security, as long as he was able to become friends with Kyle.

***

It had been a long five days, but the day had finally arrived, and everyone that was invited who didn’t know, thought they were attending a New Years Eve party hosted by Oliver Queen. That included a certain speedster.

“You know, I’m getting the distinct impression that this isn’t a regular New Years Eve party,” Wally pointed out as he noticed neat chair aisles, a big white cake, and a priest.

“You’re right Wally, it’s not,” Clark affirmed.

“Okay, out with it big guy! I want to know!”

“It’s a wedding, Wally. Dick and Roy’s wedding.”

“Ooh okay. Wait what?!”

The Kryptonian laughed before explaining everything to his friend. He then chuckled as the speedster ran off to find Dick, spouting how unfair it was to tell him these things in the last second. Sure he was the fastest man alive, but even he needed time to come up with a speech as the Best Man!

***

“Remember, I’m to appear as guest service, you will keep hidden within the hotel as a ‘guest.’”

“Aren’t you afraid they’re going to recognize you?”

“If its one thing I’ve learned from the Bat, it’s to be a master of disguise. Besides, he’ll be too busy looking at his favorite son to notice me.”

“What about that Cheshire woman?”

“She’s already been dealt with.”

With that said, Jason left to sneak into Dick’s dressing room.

***

Bruce stood inside Dick’s dressing room quietly for a moment, watching him bond with Wally as he gave approval and praise. When it became obvious they wouldn’t talk any further, Bruce cleared his throat, and waited for the speedster to leave before approaching his son.

“Hey,” Dick said, unsure of what to make of Bruce’s visit. He was then shocked beyond words, as the man did something he hadn’t done in a long time.

Bruce embraced his son, and said softly, “I’m so very proud of you, Dick, and I’m very happy for you.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, Dick hugged tightly back and sobbed, “Dad!”

The hidden shadow in the room disappeared.

***

“Why?! You were so close!! Why didn’t you kill him?!” the boy whispered harshly.

“The Bat showed up. I couldn’t interrupt their moment.”

“That makes no sense!”

“To you? No, you’re not old enough to understand.”

“I’m old enough to understand you’re insane!”

“Hush, let’s watch the proceedings,” Jason ordered more than suggested. To everyone else, the two of them appeared to be guest service or mere onlookers.

***

Everything was a haze, as Dick stood, holding hands with Roy, and barely listening as the priest read on.

His archer had shaved, and it looked like he attempted to style his hair too, but it refused to be tamed. Unlike Dick’s hair, which was secured in a tight ponytail.

He felt like crying, and he thinks he did for a few moments. Not that his tears weren’t returned, as a few slipped from Roy’s eyes. But neither wiped them away.

“Richard Grayson, do you take this man, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Roy Harper, do you take this man, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

There was never a kiss so sweet.

***

After the reception, Dick was taken by the girls to prepare for his honeymoon, and he was surprised by Dinah’s choice of wardrobe for him to wear that night. He kind of expected something more...leathery.

“Don’t give me that look. This is one of Roy’s fantasies, so go change so we can cuff you!” Dinah ordered, spanking his rear as he entered the bathroom. She’d make sure her boy was satisfied tonight.

After changing, Dick complied in letting the girls cuff him up and then leave him alone to wait. Roy would arrive in five minutes, so his wait wouldn’t be too long.

His dick, on the other hand, found it to be torture as it got hard from just the thought of what was going to happen. He had imagined something similar to this, the only difference being his position, but he was growing to like this fantasy.

Now if only his lover would hurry up.

***

Roy had just been discussing an odd sleeping habit Dick was developing with Kyle and Babs before Wally came up and said he was needed upstairs asap!

Following his friend, he started to recognize everything as his nightmare. Including the speech that he’ll get his ass kicked if he hurt Dick from Wally.

He had to get upstairs now! But he didn’t know which room it was! So he had to keep following.

Once there, Wally wished him luck and sped off. So with dread, he entered the suite. Everything appeared to be normal, just like the dream.

Finally getting into the bedroom of their hotel suit, Roy was stunned as to what he found.

Dick was alive, and handcuffed to the bed in his old Robin costume. The green short-shorts emphasized his rear end and exposed his long and luscious legs. The pixie boots making them appear slimmer and more delicate.

The image of him tied up and helpless just added onto the sex appeal and made Roy want to cum in his pants, but that’s not what shocked him.

It was the fact that Dick was asleep that shocked him. Their honeymoon couldn’t continue because he was sleeping. He was sleeping on their honeymoon. He was asleep. Asleep he was.

No matter how many ways he said or repeated it, Roy was still shocked and amazed that his husband was asleep. How could he while tied up? And why so fast?! Roy hadn’t been that long in getting upstairs!

Sighing, he stood there a moment longer, trying to memorize this for later, and undid the cuffs so Dick could sleep more comfortably. The archer then went into the bathroom to take care of some business.

-To be continued


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the honeymoon!

When Dick woke up, it was to find he was covered up and alone in bed. Concerned, he left the room, and found the tv was on in the living room while Roy slept on the couch. Dick was shocked to think that he fell asleep, and felt so guilty.

Deciding to make it up to his lover, Dick straddled Roy’s hips and started to kiss him awake. A pair of hands then gripped his ass firmly.

“Mine,” Roy whispered warmly.

“Yours,” Dick replied, nibbling on his husband’s ear as he said, “Are you ready to take it?”

“Always,” Roy responded, sitting up and maneuvering himself off of the couch with Dick holding onto him. The archer then took them back to the bedroom to make up for lost time.

***

“Are you sure…?”

“For the last time Dick, everything is going to be fine. Lian wanted to stay at the Manor, and Gar and Vic practically begged us to let them do this for us.”

“But a gay cruise?”

“Like a normal cruise would be anymore comfortable, or that donkey show they offered. Besides, name one bad guy that would get on this cruise, let alone hijack it.”

“Piper.”

“He’s reformed, Wally said so.”

“Lex Luthor.”

“…that’s just wrong.”

Dick laughed, starting to feel a little more at ease, but he was still unsure about the situation. He’d been on a cruise before, but a gay cruise would probably be a different experience. There were also the constant stares he was getting toward his ass, which annoyed him.

Thankfully Roy noticed, and put a possessive arm around Dick’s waist as well as glared towards anyone who looked too long.

Once in their cabin, they placed their suitcases near the dresser, but they both had to work together to lift the chest Dick insisted they bring.

“What the hell did you put in this thing?!” Roy demanded.

Dick typed in the code to unlock the chest, and then lifted the top to let his lover see its contents.

“Holy shit!” the redhead exclaimed, and started searching through the various sex toys and costumes.

“You can thank the girls for this,” Dick mentioned, smiling in amusement.

“Oh believe me, I will, but how the hell do we use this thing?” Roy responded, holding up the double headed dildo with both hands.

Dick didn’t really know at either, so he simply kissed his archer and decided to find out.

***

Gar and Vic had planned on meeting with the newly wed couple for lunch at 11 am, but after an hour of waiting, they figured they’d reschedule for dinner at six.

“I wish we were still in our honeymoon phase,” Gar mumbled.

“Ugh, fine, I’ll let you come on my face just once,” Vic groaned, and found himself with a lap full of happy puppy. He was just thankful it wasn’t a donkey.

***

It wasn’t until around seven that the two couples finally left their rooms to eat in the dining hall. The four of them then enjoyed a great dinner; good food and talking about old times. That was until a certain redhead ate some lemon shrimp.

“Roy, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?” the archer replied, clearing his throat for a second time.

“Because your neck is turning red.”

“His neck isn’t the only thing turning red. Look!” Gar pointed out. Sure enough, there were other red spots starting to form on Roy’s face.

Quickly, Dick rushed his husband out of the dining hall and into their cabin, and tried to calm Roy down as he grew frustrated and itchy after seeing himself in the bathroom mirror.

“Dammit it won’t stop!”

“Okay, okay, Roy, I want you to refrain from scratching, and take a cool shower, not cold, just cool.”

“If Garth ever finds out, he’s never going to let me forget it!” Roy whined, as his face kept swelling up, and the itch was spreading to his arms and legs.

“I know, but neither of us knew you were allergic to that stuff. Now you take that shower, and I’ll be back to stop the itching, okay?” Dick said as if he was speaking to Lian instead of his hubby. The pout he received was similar, and looked so cute the acrobat couldn’t resist but kiss him before leaving.

***

“Excuse me, do you happen to have any Benadryl?” Dick asked an employee behind one of the sales counters.

The man nodded, and went about searching for the product as he asked, “Do you want the cream or the pill?”

“Um, both please,” Dick responded, and then held his stomach as he suddenly felt nauseas.

“Are you alright sir?”

“Yeah, I’m just feeling a little seasick I guess.”

“Oh, might I recommend some ginger ale? It always works for me when I get seasick.”

“No, that’s okay,” Dick declined, until he felt another wave of nausea and said, “On second thought, I think I will.”

Dick then found out that he didn’t particularly like the taste of ginger ale, but it wasn’t that bad, and it did stop the nausea. Yet it also made him really bloated, as he looked at his stomach. He hadn’t noticed it before, but his stomach had gotten a little big before the wedding. Maybe his inactivity as Nightwing was the cause of it? If so, he’d work it off in the featured gym the cruise-liner had.

When he came back to the cabin, Roy was still taking his shower, so placing the Benadryl on the bathroom counter Dick undressed and decided to join his lover.

“Move over, bowhead.”

“Make me, short pants.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Dick said as he placed himself against his lover’s back, kissing Roy’s shoulder.

“Dick, I have rashes everywhere,” Roy pointed out, feeling a little unattractive.

Smiling, the acrobat purred, “I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to resist you, even with rashes all over.”

Roy didn’t protest further and let Dick have his way.

***

Back at Wayne Manor, Tim was watching another Disney movie with Lian and holding her in his lap as she ate a cupcake. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was actually glad to babysit, especially since it meant he didn’t have to go on patrol. He just prayed Cass didn’t get too upset. Though how could she when Kon was helping her on patrol?

‘Dammit, I’m getting jealous again,’ Tim berated himself. First he was jealous of Cassie and now Cass, both of whom he knew didn’t want to be with Kon. But Kon was proving to be persistent.

“You’re upset,” Lian said in a sing-song tone. She knew from the way his hands kept messing with her shoe-laces.

“Sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Kon, right?”

“…yes.”

“Have you told him yet?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“He’s…too busy.”

“With what? All he does is flirt and look pretty all day.”

“…point.”

“So why haven’t you told him?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Uh no, I’m just a kid, I don’t know everything! And I can’t read your mind so tell me!” With her exclamation, Lian grabbed another cupcake and Tim’s shirt, as if daring him not to say anything so she can make a stain.

Tim would normally be okay with his shirt getting dirty, but then he’d have to deal with Alfred, which left him no choice but to tell Lian what she wanted to know. This kid was good.

***

After a very pleasant shower, Dick and Roy lay on their bed still naked and holding onto each other. Roy was on bottom as they made out at a leisurely pace, and most of the rashes on his body had reduced in size thanks to the shower.

“I’m starting to feel itchy again,” the archer stated, much to his own dismay.

“Okay,” Dick replied and got up to retrieve the Benadryl.

It was then Roy noticed something as he sat up on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he knew something was different about Dick. He just couldn’t place his finger on it.

“You don’t mind ginger ale do you?” the acrobat asked as he came back with two pills and the cream.

“Uh no, but why do you have that? Had a sudden craving for it?”

“Nah, I was just feeling seasick earlier, and somebody told me this would stop it. It did thankfully, now take these, and I’ll start applying the cream,” Dick explained, and kneeled between his lover’s legs.

‘There is something so wrong about that statement,’ Roy thought, but again he couldn’t figure out why as he took the medicine offered. It probably didn’t help that Dick’s hands all over his body were distracting him.

“You really should consider being a masseuse.”

“No thanks! The last thing I want is to massage some other hairy bozo.”

“Hey! We’ve already firmly established that you like my hairy ass, so stop complaining.”

Dick laughed and continued his ministrations with the cream. Pressing his hand to his lover’s chest, he got Roy to lay back down, which gave Dick better access to the back of the archer’s legs, as well as to other things.

Roy let out a soft gasp when he felt his lover’s thumb teasingly brush against the tip of his cock, and realized with a smirk that he was going to get a happy ending.

“Only one spot left,” Dick purred, applying a little more cream to his hand. He then wrapped it around Roy’s cock, which was already half hard, and started to pump it at a strong and steady pace.

“Oh fuck,” Roy hissed, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

***

“They’re going at it again,” a spy muttered into his communicator.

The person on the other end stated, “Again?!”

A little unsure, the spy shrugged, “They like fucking.”

“I am very well aware of that! Just tell me when the ship arrives here on the island! I have no need to know of their activities!”

“Um, okay ma’am.”

Cheshire was not a very happy woman. The only man she ever loved was now bonded to someone else. Sure, in a sense it made her happier that it was a man and not a woman, and her original intent was to see what type of person he was, not kill him. But after her encounter with Redhood, which left her with a broken arm, she felt compelled to end the man’s life.

Redhood wanted to kill him, and would most likely do so. Jade could not afford for him to attempt an assassination with Lian around. She was not going to let her little girl become an innocent victim! So she would kill this Dick Grayson, and rid the other assassin of his need to go after her family. If the result was him going after her instead, she was fine with that.

She would be much more prepared at their next encounter.

***

Dick gently ran his hand against Roy’s sleepy face. The Benadryl made him fall asleep right after he came. The acrobat figured it was fair payback for the other night, and had rearranged his lover on the bed so they could snuggle under the sheets.

Again, Dick felt content. He wasn’t used to it, but he loved it all the same. He just hoped he didn’t screw it up like he had before…

No, he was going to get it right this time. He’d make Roy and Lian happy, because it made him happy.

Dozing off, Dick tried to think of what to do with Roy in the morning. He knew he wanted to use that blindfold…

***

Tim was messing around on the bat-computer, having put Lian to bed with a story about Stephanie when she was Robin. He was trying to figure out how to word his confession to Kon.

Before he knew it, Batman, Batgirl, and Superboy had returned from patrol. It was still surprising how compromising Batman was acting about a meta in his city. Maybe seeing Dick really happy had made him relax some.

“Hey, how was babysitting duty?” Kon greeted.

“Fine, how was patrol?” Tim responded, getting out of the chair when Batman gave him a look. It was Batman’s chair after all.

“Boring, but I did get to kick some ass!”

“Tim, walk Superboy out,” Batman ordered.

Doing so, Tim was grateful for the excuse to be alone with Kon. It would make it less obvious and awkward.

Yet Tim realized with dread that it was going to be awkward no matter what, especially when Kon said, “Hey, something wrong? You’re all tense.”

“Um, you could say that…”

-To be continued


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the honeymoon!

“Hey, something wrong? You’re all tense.”

“Um, you could say that.”

Sometimes having the ability to hear his best friend’s heartbeat was a bad thing for Kon, especially when he could tell Tim was upset but not the reason why.

Concerned, Kon asked, “What do you mean? Did I do something stupid?”

“No, no, I just have something to tell you.”

“That I’m stupid right? Because that’s all I’ve been hearing from your brother lately.”

“…no, and I will talk to him about that later,” Tim muttered, then shook his head “Anyway, what I have to say is important.”

“When do you ever say something that’s not important?”

“Will you stop interrupting me?”

“Sorry, but I missed messing with you.”

Surprised, Tim blushed, but continued to say, “What I have to say, may affect our friendship.”

“Oh. It’s that bad?” Kon interrupted again. Now he was really worried.

“Kon, this is hard enough already without you interrupting.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll shut up.”

A full minute passed before Tim was able to say, “Kon I…I…love…you.”

Another pause went by before Kon said, “Is that it?”

“Yeah, Kon, that’s it.”

“You were stressing because of that?”

Incredulous, Tim replied, “Do you even realize what I just admitted?”

“Yeah, that you love me, I know already! You told me that before! We’re best friends, it’s only natural you love me and I love you. Come on, what’s so big about that?”

“Kon, I love you more than as just a friend,” Tim stated, growing frustrated.

“Okay, then like a brother. I get it. You love me like you love Dick. Fantastic, can we move on now?”

Pissed would be an understatement, as Tim shouted, “You know what, Dick was right, you are stupid! You’re too dumb to realize what’s right in front of you!”

“Tim, what the hell are you talking about?!”

“I’m gay dammit! And gay for you! Now get the hell out of this cave!!”

Kon was too stunned to move, and the other three occupants who just so happened to be overhearing the argument were shocked too. A little more than embarrassed, Tim marched out of the plane hanger and decided to stay in his room for the rest of his life.

***

When Roy woke up it was to find he was blind and gagged. His wrists were also attached to some bar thing that he couldn’t get out of, and his butt was in the air.

Noticing his lover shift, Dick, who was laying to the side, whispered, “Are you awake, arrowbreath?”

“Mmff,” Roy grunted, unable to do much more other than feel his lover move around.

“Good,” Dick purred, getting behind Roy’s legs. Normally, Roy would’ve woken up at the slightest movement, but the Benadryl kept him knocked out, despite all the rearranging.

The archer didn’t really mind, especially with the soft kisses and caresses his back was receiving. He figured he’d just relax and let Dick do what he pleased—except spank him.

“Mmph!!” Roy protested, not at all enjoying the burn from the slap on his ass.

“You don’t like that?” Dick asked, and was given what he perceived to be a ‘no’ in the form of a grunt. Kissing the irritated skin, the acrobat replied, “I’m sorry. I thought you might like it too.”

‘Are you saying you like it or someone else?’ Roy wanted to ask, but the gag made it impossible. That and the tongue in his ass that pretty much erased all comprehensive thought.

Dick had never done this to him before, and Roy was surprised at how he was reacting to it. He couldn’t stop squirming and panting, because it felt both weird and hot all at the same time.

Then Dick took his tongue away, and replaced it with a lubed finger. Roy hadn’t even heard the snap of the cap, he was so turned on. He was almost on the verge of coming.

“Mm, you’re leaking Roy,” his lover mumbled, and added, “I’ll bet you want to come, don’t you?”

Roy moaned as he felt Dick’s freehand grab his cock, and thought for sure that he would lose it right then and there, but much to his surprise he couldn’t.

“You can’t come, not with this here,” Dick asserted, gently rubbing the cock ring, and with a smirk he said, “And I won’t take it off until I want you to.”

This caused Roy to groan, as he figured he was in for a long wait.

Chuckling, the acrobat continued to finger his lover, adding a second, and making sure to find and tease around the prostate. He took pleasure in the moans and frustrated grunts, but upon seeing his lover’s cock strain and leak more pre-cum, Dick desired something more.

“Roy, I want you to turn over, okay?” the acrobat requested, removing his fingers.

Going with the flow, Roy did so—slowly due to some difficulty from the bar—and splayed his legs open wide without being asked. This caused Dick to moan, and he resumed fingering his lover. He also started to lick away at the pre-cum before swallowing the head of Roy’s cock.

Roy whimpered and desperately wished he could see his lover. But all he could do was feel and moan when a lubed vibrator was thrust into him. Having it vibrate against his prostate was torture, and Roy desperately wanted the cock ring off. He cursed the damn gag.

Dick, meanwhile, continued bobbing his head up and down on his lover’s cock, relishing in the sounds Roy made in response. But again, he wanted more, so he removed the vibrator and lubed his cock.

“You’ll get to come soon, I promise,” Dick said breathlessly, before thrusting into his lover. He was more than close to the edge himself, and knew it would only take a few thrusts before he came.

Shock ran through Roy’s body when his cock ring was removed and his dick practically exploded with its release. He couldn’t remember ever coming so hard in his life. The after effect of feeling his lover come inside him also felt exquisite.

“Oh Roy, I love you so much,” Dick gasped, trying to catch his breath. Tiredly, he then removed the gag, bar and blindfold off of his lover.

When freed the archer immediately brought their mouths together in a fierce kiss, pulling back only to say, “I love you too.”

***

Clark didn’t need to hear the tap on his window to know Kon was coming over for a late night visit. He couldn’t get much sleep either, not with Bruce’s heartbeat going erratic, so he was already in his kitchen making some tea Alfred had been nice enough to give him.

“What did you do this time?”

“I-uh-well-I…was stupid.”

“And what makes you say this?” Clark asked, as he handed over a mug of tea to Kon, even though he knew the teen wouldn’t drink it.

“Tim says he loves me.”

Clark nearly dropped his drink in surprise, but asked as he caught it, “You didn’t reject him did you?”

“Uh…not exactly.”

“Kon, what did you do?”

“I thought he meant it as just a friend, or maybe like a brother. I didn’t know he meant that way!”

Clark blinked a few times, before laughing at the irony of the situation.

“What the hell’s so damn funny?!”

“Nothing, Kon, nothing, I’m just—just remembering another guy I know that made the same mistake you did.”

“Oh…was it you?”

“No, it was Bru—I mean never mind that. How upset is Tim?”

Kon suspected who it might be that Clark was referring to, but he decided to figure that out later as he answered, “Pissed.”

“Then I suggest giving him a day or two to cool off before going over there and telling him you feel the same way.”

“What!”

“Well, don’t you?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t love Tim! I mean, I do, but not like that!”

“You don’t sound very sure,” Clark pointed out, happy to play cupid.

Kon sighed, glaring at the counter until his eyes spotted a jar of jellybeans. What the hell?

“Oh, would you like one? Jimmy gave them to me.”

Suddenly something clicked inside Kon’s head, and he demanded, “It’s not normal for a guy to have a jellybean outside his stomach with little tentacles attaching it to some other organ guys don’t have right?”

“Kon, are you okay?”

“NO! Is that normal?!”

“No, it’s not.”

“Shit!! Then either Nightwing’s a freak of nature or someone planted a bomb in him!! Cause he’s got that!!”

***

The cruise-liner was about to dock for the next four days on an island in Hawaii, but Roy was perfectly fine with just running his hand through his sleeping lover’s hair.

The two of them had come such a long way from so many mistakes and some wonderful moments that Roy wouldn’t trade for the world. And now they were together, till death he thought as he looked at his ring for a second.

Though Roy couldn’t help feel a slight bit of resentment at the fact that it took a near-death experience and a year long trip away in order for Dick to realize what he wanted. But Roy had to admit what really hurt was that Dick hadn’t come to him when he needed to heal. Instead he left with his family, not that Roy never went to Dinah, but he at least talked about it with Dick too.

The details of Blockbuster’s death, Dick’s rape that occurred afterward, and that bitch’s capture by Batgirl, Slade who used Dick and Rose, and Dick’s apartment blowing up were all told to him by Tim. Not Dick, but his younger brother.

_“He’s been through a lot. I’m surprised he hasn’t told you about any of it yet.”_

And Roy couldn’t stop the anger at that. He was Dick’s husband now, so he had the right to know what had happened. About the nightmares and scars left behind by them, so he could help Dick heal. Wounds like that don’t heal with just one cleaning. You have to consistently clean it or it’ll get infected. And the last thing he wanted was for Dick to suddenly have a meltdown from everything building up inside him.

Tightening his hold on Dick, Roy decided he’d have to discuss this with him tonight. One of the most common mistakes they’d make to each other was lack of communication, and Roy wasn’t going to repeat those mistakes ever again.

***

Batman had expected Kon to come back, or for Clark to come in and apologize for his clone, but he was surprised that it was both and so soon.

And the last thing he wanted to hear was, “Something’s wrong with Dick!”

***

Cheshire was alright with Roy marrying, since it was to a man and not a woman. She really was happy about that. Yet she found herself killing a henchmen who had informed her once again of her ex-lover’s romps with his new lover.

The only time Roy had ever been this insatiable with her was through her drugging him. Was this Dick Grayson so good that the archer naturally couldn’t resist?? What was so special about this man?! What made him so much better than her?!

Staring at her henchmen’s dead corpse, Jade grinned, for she decided to kill Dick Grayson after finding out what made him the better lover.

-To be continued


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the honeymoon.

Sighing, Gar said exasperated, “Dude, how many times do I have to explain myself?? Whenever I dream of fish coming out of eggs, someone has a baby!!”

“And how many times do I have to tell you, nobody we know is pregnant!” Vic argued back.

With a huff, Gar left to convince Dick to help him out on this. See if he knew anything about maybe Donna or Raven being pregnant. Yet when Gar got to his friends’ suite, he heard nothing but silence. Unsure of whether or not they were sleeping or showering, he turned into a bug and snuck in.

Dick had woken up from a pleasant dream about Roy meeting his parents, only to see worry in his archer’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately.

Roy was slightly caught off guard, and was unsure on how to ask his question. But deciding to just be honest, he said, “Why haven’t you told me about what happened with Blockbuster, or with Tarantula?”

Now it was Dick’s turn to be surprised, as he replied, “I…I don’t know.”

“So you weren’t going to tell me?”

“No, that’s not it.”

“Then what?”

“Roy, calm down. I meant that this is so out of the blue for me. I honestly hadn’t been thinking about any of that. Not since we got back together.”

“Wait—you mean…?” Roy attempted to ask; a hope building inside of him.

“Yeah, none of it bothers me anymore, because I’m with you,” Dick said, knowing what his archer meant to ask, and he added shyly, “And I know this is going to sound cheesy, but Roy, you’re my hero; the light to my dark; you drive the demons away.”

Roy smiled, and kissed Dick softly before saying, “You’re right, that does sound cheesy, but I love you for it.”

“I love you too.”

The two men then proceeded to make-out, and would’ve gone further, but the three hired inept thugs that burst into their room interrupted.

“Man, these guys just don’t stop going at it,” one of them muttered aiming his rifle to shoot.

Gar was quick to react, and, turning into an elephant, he squashed all three men unconscious.

“Gar!” Dick and Roy yelled.

“What?! I just saved your lives and you’re getting mad at me for ogling! I can’t help it if you guys are hot, though Dick I noticed you’re packing a little poundage there on the stomach,” the changeling babbled.

“What do you mean poundage? I’m bloated! That’s all!” Dick yelled back blushing. He had hoped no one had noticed, especially Roy.

Next to him, Roy had finally looked down at Dick’s stomach, and remembering the comment about being nauseous, the archer had an epiphany. And it was then he realized that Tim had been right. Dick was pregnant.

“Um, who’s gonna explain this to Batman?” Vic questioned as he entered the suite and discovered the scene before him.

“What are you talking about? We can handle this,” Dick said, already up putting on his boxers, and in complete Nightwing mode.

“Well tell that to Batman and Superman. They just contacted me with a message to have you guys meet them on the island as soon as you can. Something about your stomach,” Vic explained pointing at Dick’s torso.

“What is everyone’s fascination with my stomach? I’m just bloated! Nothing more!” Dick exclaimed, growing frustrated and concerned.

“Uh—I—Um—you’re not bloated,” Roy finally managed to say after getting over his initial shock. But he couldn’t bring himself to look at Dick at the moment.

“What do you mean?” Dick asked, getting more worried, if not a little scared.

“I really think you should see Superman right about now. So get dressed so Cy can take you.”

“Roy? Roy what’s wrong? Why won’t you look at me?”

“Just get dressed!” the archer shouted, refusing to see the hurt expression on his lover’s face.

Gar and Vic, who were tying up the thugs, were totally confused, and unsure of what to say or do to alleviate the problem between their friends.

A short time later, the small group had met up with Batman and Superman on a rooftop dressed in their hero personas, and brought the thugs along for questioning. It didn’t take much with the World’s Finest there to terrify one of the men into admitting it was Cheshire who had hired them. And that she wanted Dick dead.

The moment of reluctance before Red Arrow hugged Nightwing in response to that information did not go unnoticed by Batman, or the look of hurt on his son’s face at that hesitation. He’d have to figure out what was wrong there, but first things first.

“Superman, take Nightwing back to the Manor, check him, and take any precautions to handle the situation with his stomach. The rest of you are with me. We’re bringing Cheshire down, for good.”

Nodding, the Kryptonian did as told and left quickly with Nightwing into the sky. The last thing they needed was to let Dick stay on that island with an assassin out to kill him, especially if he had a bomb or parasite in his stomach already.

***

“What exactly did you mean by ‘situation with Nightwing’s stomach’? Did Robin tell you about his theory? His investigation into the video feeds of that night with the medicine woman,” Red Arrow questioned, as he followed after Batman. Cyborg and Beastboy were close behind.

“No. Robin hasn’t told me anything about that. It was Superboy who said he saw what appeared to be a jellybean sized object attached and feeding off of Nightwing inside of him. He believes it to be a bomb or a possible parasite. Now what, pray tell, is Robin’s theory?”

“God, that boy’s so stupid!” Red Arrow muttered, and then explained, “Robin was investigating the video feeds from that night when we had saved Nightwing, and realized that the data Oracle had given you about the fertility ritual was outdated. Apparently, the DNA of both the man and woman are needed in order to make the desired child. And Robin saw the old lady put both my hair and Nightwing’s hair into the same jar.”

“Long story short, it’s not a bomb, but a baby inside his stomach,” the archer clarified with finality.

Everyone was silent, until Gar shouted, “Ha! Told you someone was pregnant!”

“Gar, will you shut the hell up?!” Vic replied, not wanting Batman to glare at them. But the Bat was still too shocked at Roy’s explanation to even notice them.

His son was pregnant. Now he understood why Roy had been so reluctant to hug Dick. He had been in shock, and was most likely unsure on how to approach his pregnant lover. The archer had probably held back on the embrace as well, not wanting to hurt the baby. But Dick didn’t know that.

Dick didn’t even know he was pregnant…yet. Batman felt torn at what to do. They needed to stop Cheshire, but his son was going to need him when he found out. He was going to be scared.

But Clark was already there. He’d take care of Dick, and assure his son that everything was going to be okay. And Alfred would probably make him cookies to calm him down.

His mind settled, Batman led the small group towards Cheshire’s chosen base of operations, a plan formulating in his head as to how to bring her down.

***

Nightwing was already starting to feel nauseous again by the time they reached the Manor around sunset, and upon being told they had no ginger ale, he promptly ran out of the Batcave and into one of the bathrooms in a spare bedroom to throw up.

“Master Clark I am aware that you believe there is a parasite living in Master Dick’s stomach, but the only ‘parasite’ I can think of that adds weight onto its ‘host’ and could possibly cause this type of reaction is a baby.”

“Alfred, you’re not suggesting…?” Superman asked, before dashing off after Nightwing.

Superboy had stayed behind confused for just a moment before the butler’s words had sunk in. He then found himself at a loss as to what to do.

Seeing this, Alfred suggested, “Would you be so kind as to inform Master Tim of Master Dick’s arrival? I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

He then smirked as Kon did so without hesitation.

***

Roy wasn’t too surprised to find that Cheshire had run off before they got to her base. She had most likely been waiting for a signal from her men, and when she didn’t hear from them, left. What did surprise him were the numerous torture devices left behind.

There were several phallic shaped objects; some that had sharp spikes protrude with the press of a button, and others that shocked someone with electricity. Then there was a bottomless chair, and a collar that looked like it attached itself to the skin. There were also dirty piercing utensils, and a few nipple rings Roy noted.

Various images of his lover in pain, bleeding, and tortured made their way into the archer’s mind. He really wanted to go home and see him right now, to make sure Dick was okay.

Batman, whose mind had also conjured up the same images of his son in pain, wanted to hurt Cheshire instead. The woman had to be stopped as soon as possible, before she could come up with worse ways of hurting Dick.

“Cyborg, you and Beastboy have been on this island numerous times, is that correct?” the Dark Knight asked.

“Uh, yeah, we also know some of the locals here,” Vic confirmed and added.

“Good. How many ways are there to get off this island, and where are they?”

“Only two, by boat or by plane.”

“The locals you know, are they by the docks?”

“Yeah, you want me and BB to go there?”

“Yes, Red Arrow and I will go to the airport. Contact us if you find her.”

With that the group split up, and went off to find the assassin.

***

Kneeling beside him, Superman held Nightwing’s hair out of the way and rubbed the young man’s back soothingly as he continued to hurl. After a quick x-ray, the Kryptonian had seen the little embryo right outside Dick’s stomach. It was barely over an inch in size, but it looked like it already had its limbs and face. Remembering the detail of when Kon had first seen the ‘jellybean,’ Clark figured that the baby had to be about three months along.

Clark was stunned at the fact that Dick was pregnant, and he wondered how it had happened. Though he had a faint idea it had something do with the medicine woman.

Suddenly, Tim came into the bathroom, Kon following behind him, and he lightly gasped at what he saw. Tim then asked, as if he already knew, “Is he…?”

“Yes, yes he is.”

“Yes I’m what?” Dick asked as he flushed the toilet after a final dry heave, his voice hoarse. Clark helped him stand back up, and handed him a tissue to clean his mouth.

“He doesn’t know?”

“Do I know what? What’s going on?”

Gently placing his hands on Dick’s shoulders, Clark said, “What we’re about to tell you will shock, if not scare you, but you must keep in mind that everything is going to be okay. And we will do everything in our power to keep you safe.”

“Dick, um, you remember that medicine woman and the serum she had you drink?” Tim asked, biting his lower lip in nervousness.

“Yes, is throwing up an after effect?” Dick asked back, figuring it made sense if he was throwing up the left-over poison.

“Um, kind of…” Tim trailed off, and looked to Clark to finish for him.

“What Tim is trying to say is…” but Clark also found he was unable to say it, as scared blue eyes stared into his.

There was an intense silence in which no one spoke, and Dick was growing more and more scared by it.

Frustrated at both his father and best friend, Kon said, “You’re pregnant! There! I said it!”

-To be continued


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally explained to Dick, and Connor starts to lose his cool when Tim loses faith in his abilities.

“You’re pregnant! There! I said it!”

“Kon!” both Clark and Tim exclaimed.

“What? At the rate you two were going, he’d never find out! Now explain how the hell it happened, cause I don’t know!”

“Tim?” Dick asked his voice uncertain. What Kon said was almost too unbelievable for words, but he also knew that the Kryptonian really had no reason to lie. So he looked to his brother to clarify everything.

Sighing, Tim said, “Remember that Himalayan statue? The one Al Ghul kidnapped you over? Well, it was used for fertility rituals, and Ghul wanted to use it for Talia so she’d become pregnant.”

“But you stole it before they could use it. So to get his revenge on you, as well as to prove whether or not the statue could actually make Talia pregnant, he decided to use you as a guinea pig. Thus Talia injected you with that serum.”

“The magic he used to make it was too evil though, and it resulted in you feeling nothing but pain in your stomach, and it might’ve resulted in your eventual death, I’m not sure.”

“Of course, you remember the medicine woman and how she pulled both you and Roy’s hair, right? Well unnoticed by us, she put all the hair into the same jar, along with other ingredients I couldn’t decipher through the camera, and some magic I think came from the statue itself.”

Tim paused to let his brother absorb the information before continuing, “I had asked Dr. Fate to see her again, to find out what she thought she was doing, and we found out that the Chief misinterpreted some of what we were saying to her, and so she thought you were the one trying to become pregnant.”

“Seeing me and Roy kiss just confirmed it, didn’t it?” Dick asked, his detective skills finally kicking in.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t necessarily a guarantee that you’d become pregnant once you drank the serum. According to Dr. Fate, what you drank would cure you of Ghul’s dark magic with the love that was between you and Roy. Yet it would only make you pregnant if both of you wanted a child together.”

“So wait a sec, are you saying he became pregnant due to some serum, some magic, and some big ass miracle?” Kon asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly what he’s saying,” Clark replied, seeing as Tim looked irritable.

“Well damn, and I thought impregnating anal probes in Smallville were bad.”

***

“What if we don’t catch her? How are we going to prepare?” Red Arrow asked once Batman caught up to him. They had been running for a mile it seemed across the rooftops of the island, but neither man was tired, and thankfully, the airport was just two buildings away.

“No ‘what ifs.’ We’ll get her, lock her up, and make sure no one breaks her out ever again. It’s as simple as that.”

“Alright then,” the archer replied, for once not arguing back.

When they reached the airport, and hid amongst the shadows though, Batman asked, “Any doubts?”

Roy knew Bruce was asking him to choose, but he knew his answer, “None. She needs to be taken down.”

Jade wanted Dick dead; there was no forgiving that.

Suddenly, Roy’s comm. went off and Beastboy proclaimed, “She’s here! She’s here by the docks!”

***

Outside the bathroom, where Clark was left to comfort Dick, Tim paced in frustration. The frustration stemming from Kon’s failing to inform him of what was going on in Smallville, and for his bursting into Tim’s room earlier, which had been more than awkward, especially since Tim had been crying somewhat. Alright he had been crying a lot, but neither teen had brought it up.

Tim paused in his pacing to say something, but closed his mouth as nothing came to him.

Kon knew what he had to say, but he wasn’t sure which topic was more important to his best friend. He was afraid to bring up the wrong one.

Clark saved him the trouble of deciding though as he came out of the bathroom saying, “Dick asked for some time alone. Now Kon, what’s this about probes in Smallville?”

Kon then gulped as two pairs of eyes started to glare at him, and stammered, “I—uh—it’s not that bad! No wait, it is…I mean…!”

“Start from the beginning,” Tim ordered, in full Robin mode, and Clark quirked a brow; he was startled by the change.

Sighing, Kon said, “Some crazy scientist thought it would be great if guys could get pregnant too, so they made these small squid-like looking robots that look for any random guy, and jump him.”

“What then?” Robin questioned further.

“The robots are about half this big,” Kon indicated the size of his palm, “which is why no one really feels anything but a small itch on their butt.”

“What are the symptoms?”

“Um, you end up wanting to fuck like rabbits, and with a dude.”

“…anything else?”

“Supposedly the probe produces some type of lube to make it easier, but I don’t know. Oh! And supposedly some guy died when he locked himself away and didn’t have sex, like the horniness was too much for him to handle.”

“How many have been probed,” Superman asked, beating Robin to it.

“About six guys, one died, the other five are in the hospital. It’s unknown if they’re really pregnant or not.”

“Why haven’t we heard more about this? Why didn’t you keep us informed from the beginning?”

“I’ve only just now heard about it.”

With that said, the trio lapsed into tense silence.

***

Cheshire was growing tiresome of the two fools chasing her, as well as the citizens who tried to aide the heroes. And much to her annoyance they succeeded in stalling her till Batman and Red Arrow showed up.

Roy was quick to act, and before she had the chance to tell him anything, he shot a special arrow that released a net. At the same time Batman threw a bolo, which gave her no room to dodge, and the assassin soon found herself wrapped up in both.

Falling to the ground, Cheshire growled and attempted to threaten that she’d go after them if they didn’t release her. The heroes promptly ignored her though, which caused her to curse. How dare she be ignored, and by the father of her child! Her hatred for Dick Grayson grew.

“You know, I really wish I had a utility belt, or better yet, that you could shoot nets out of your beam canon,” Gar said, panting from exhaustion.

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t sit on her as an elephant like you did those guards!?” Vic replied back, equally as tired.

“She’s got poisons everywhere!! What if I had accidentally sat on one and poked my butt?”

Also ignoring their banter, Batman explained quietly to RA, “We should take her to Star City. That way she’s too far away to get to Dick if she manages to escape, and so someone we can trust to handle her will keep an eye on her.”

“Does this mean you’re buying us a new place in New York?” Red Arrow asked with a sly smirk.

And with a slight smirk of his own, Batman replied, “Well, I do still owe you two a wedding gift.”

The Bat-copter was then summoned, via remote control.

***

Ollie sighed in relief as the last document he had had to read was finally done and signed. It seemed his job was never done, just like in the hero business. But as Mayor there was no one to beat upside the head for when he got frustrated.

They had vibrating chairs though, and that made up for it.

“Ollie,” a dark voice said behind his chair.

“Ah! Fuck! Bats! Don’t do that!”

“Red Arrow and I have just given Cheshire to the authorities here. I need you to make sure she doesn’t escape. At least not for the next nine months.”

“Um, okay, will do, but why nine months?”

“Dick’s pregnant.”

“Oh well that’s nice—wait what the hell?! Your kid’s pregnant?? But he’s a guy!! How the hell did this happen? Roy suddenly developed magic sperm?!”

“Well my magic wand does tend to make people see stars, but no, this has nothing to do with my sperm,” RA joked, entering the room with Connor.

“Magic was involved, but in the form of an anecdote to cure Dick from the poison Ra’s Al Ghul had given him. The pregnancy is a side-effect,” Batman explained.

“Remind me not to use your doctors,” Ollie replied.

“Are you gonna keep an eye on Chesh or not?” RA repeated serious.

“Of course I will, and even if I fall short, you know Dinah will.”

“She’s already been informed of the situation,” Batman clarified, then ordered, “We need to use your teleports to get back to Gotham, and contact Green Lantern.”

“What for?” Ollie asked, slightly confused.

“For the Bat-copter,” Batman said matter-of-factly, and left the room.

“Don’t worry dad, I’ll handle it,” Connor said quickly, and both he and Roy left Ollie to enjoy his chair. It really did feel like real hands on his back!

Once outside of the office, Roy stated, “Wanted an excuse to call your boyfriend yourself?”

“Kyle’s not my boyfriend!”

“Hey, calm down, I’m just kidding,” Roy said, and then added worried, “’Sides, nothing wrong if he is.”

Connor walked on ahead, but found it somewhat difficult to keep his calm.

***

“Alright, tomorrow we’ll go to the hospital, and try and see if they’ve confirmed anything,” Robin said, starting to pace again.

Kon didn’t reply, because he knew there was no arguing with his friend. He had wanted to solve it on his own though; prove he wasn’t all brawn. But it seemed everyone, including Tim, thought he was too stupid to do anything by himself. And if his best friend hadn’t been so caught up in his own thoughts, he would’ve noticed the tenseness in Kon.

Suddenly both Kryptonians heard the arrival of Batman and Red Arrow below in the Batcave.

Softly, Clark knocked on the bathroom door and said, “Dick, we’re going down into the Batcave to discuss things with Batman.”

He was given a near silent ‘okay’ before leaving the room with Tim and Kon following behind him. But as he walked down the steps in the main hall he remembered the situation between the two teens, and noticed the strain between Kon’s shoulders. Both of them had to be going through such hell to be near each other now.

So he tried to help by saying, “Kon, you could go home if you like. All we’re going to be doing is going over contingency plans and safety issues.”

But despite his good intentions, his offer aggravated Kon even further, who was at the point where if he spoke he’d be shouting, and he didn’t want to wake Lian, especially since it was her first day back to school. So Kon just nodded, and left the manor; feeling useless and unwanted.

Clark and Tim—oblivious to Kon’s real issue—then headed the rest of the way towards the grandfather clock, only to have Red Arrow slam into them, or more precisely Clark’s chest.

“Where’s Dick?” he asked as he rubbed his nose carefully.

“Bathroom in the room next to mine,” Tim answered, and stepped back as the archer then ran past them.

***

Roy paused once inside the room, but cursed himself for hesitating and went into the bathroom. His heart then ached at the sight of his lover sitting against the wall, his head between his knees.

“Robbie? Robbie, look at me,” he softly commanded, kneeling in front of Dick.

Dick did so, looking up with eyes filled with an emotion he rarely let anyone see; fear.

The archer hugged his lover, whispering assurances that everything was going to be okay.

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the last chapter I wrote for this story.


End file.
